War Never Changes
by Mageddon725
Summary: This is the story of the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101. It chronicles his search for his father and his adventures in the Capitol Wasteland. Based on Fallout 3 and its add-ons.
1. Prologue

Prologue

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on the fateful day, when fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters, and no one ever leaves.

_July 13, 2268_

_"Good work!" James said with a massive grin on his face. "That's one less Radroach to deal with." He put his arm around his son, his beloved son. "Jonas, snap a picture of me with the big game hunter!"_

_The boy smiled wide as Jonas took the picture. This was the best birthday ever._

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fan fiction piece, so bear with me as I learn the ropes. I hope you enjoy my rendition of the Lone Wanderer's story.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Future Imperfect

Future Imperfect

Year 2274

"Say 'ah'." James held out the tongue depressor.

"Aaaah…" The boy rolled his eyes. It wasn't going to work.

"Well," said his father. "As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year-old boy." He put his hands on his hips. "So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. Exam."

His shoulders sagged. "But, Dad—!"

James Willborn shook his head. "No, buts, Jeremiah. You're fine." He smiled. "Now go on, you have a G.O.A.T. to take."

Jeremiah sighed. _It didn't work._ Regardless, he smiled and embraced his father. "Bye, Dad."

"Take care, Son." His expression took on a tone of mock seriousness. "Now get out of here."

As Jeremiah Willborn turned to leave, James added a soft, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone, idiots!" Amata cried as Butch DeLoria and his ragtag group, the "Tunnel Snakes" surrounded her. Jeremiah noticed the altercation taking place as he made his way to the classroom.<p>

"Ah, come on, Amata; how's about I show a real 'tunnel snake.'" Butch leered as he loomed over her.

Jeremiah moved in quickly, noting that Paul Hannon and Wally Mack were also with him. He couldn't take them all on, but if it was just Butch… "Paul, what are you doing, man?"

"That little snitch told the Overseer about us!" Paul replied, adding an unnecessary, "Tunnel Snakes rule!" to his statement.

Jeremiah shook his head and glanced at Mack. _Guy's got an ego; maybe I can use that._ "Hey, Wally, what've you got against Amata?"

"She messed with the Tunnel Snakes, man, and Butch said we should—!"

Jeremiah shot him a half smile. "And you do _everything_ Butch says?"

Wally looked like he'd been slapped. "Wha—no! Of course not!"

"Really? Because I heard that you follow his every order."

"I do not!" Wally grabbed Paul by his Vault Suit sleeve. "C'mon, man, we don't need Butch!"

As Mack dragged a protesting Hannon away, Butch suddenly lost some of his nerve. "W-wait, guys, come back!" He whirled on Jeremiah. "You! You did this! You're gonna pay if it's the last thing I do!"

Jeremiah gave a contemptuous snort. "What's stopping you now?"

Amata glanced back and forth between the two. "Jeremiah…"

Butch reared back. "That's it." As he swung, Jeremiah dodged the telegraphed punch, responding with a quick jab to his eye.

Enamored as he was with his initial strike, he failed to anticipate Butch's counter. The punch rattled his brain and sent stars through his vision. He flailed about as Butch sent a right cross to finish the job, and his hand somehow managed to intercept the blow. His head clearing, he used the opportunity to elbow Butch in the face, feeling cartilage crumple as he broke Butch's nose. The Tunnel Snake staggered backward and, nothing if no persistent, charged forward. Jeremiah intercepted his forward motion with an equally powerful forward kick to the stomach, knocking Butch to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

As he struggled to stand, muttering addled threats and attempting to walk to the classroom, Jeremiah turned to Amata. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes."

Jeremiah simply shrugged.

Amata folded her arms. "But was fighting Butch really necessary? You could've been hurt!"

He flashed a sheepish grin. "I guess that part was more for my own personal satisfaction…"

She shook her head. "Men…"

* * *

><p>Three Years Later<p>

Alarm bells rang in his head, but they didn't belong to his alarm clock. He could also hear Amata's voice in the distance.

"Come on, wake up! Wake up!"

Jeremiah's eyes snapped open. He groggily sat up in his bed as alarm bells continued to ring. "Hn…hm…what's—what's going on?"

Amata's eyes were filled with terror. "They killed Jonas! My god, they killed him!"

He was fully awake now. "What! Jonas is dead?" His heart stopped; Jonas had been his friend. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's _your dad_! He's left the Vault!"

_Left the Vault? Why—?_

"My father thought Jonas helped him escape, so he and his men—." Amata nearly broke down into sobs. "They just, just wouldn't stop beating him…they wouldn't stop!"

Jeremiah stood and embraced his friend. "It's going to be okay…Are you alright?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me; I'm just sorry you had to find out this way. I—I know he was your friend."

He held her tighter. "I'm sorry too."

She gently pushed him away. "We've got to go, now! My father's men will be here any minute!"

Jeremiah nodded. "I have to leave, but…"

"But what?"

"Where can I go?" He looked into her eyes, so unsure of his future.

"I think…I think you have to follow your dad. You have to leave the Vault."

He nodded.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but did your dad, you know…"

He shook his head. "No. I had no idea he was going to leave."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She muttered softly before getting charged up again. "Now, I have a plan to get you out of here, to help you escape the Vault!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Escape the Vault? How?"

"There's a secret tunnel that leads into my father's office so that you can open the Vault door. You'll need to hack his computer." She reached to her side and pulled out a 10 mm pistol, offering it to him. "One more thing…"

Jeremiah fought back tears. "I'll only use it as a last resort; I promise."

She nodded. "I'll meet you at the exit." She turned to leave. "Good luck, Jeremiah."

* * *

><p>15 Minutes Later<p>

Jeremiah stood over Officer Mack's bloody corpse, baseball bat in hand, vision red. They had tried to hurt Amata! As his vision cleared, he noticed the Overseer curled in a corner, and Amata was nowhere in sight.

_Good. She got away._ He took a tally: two officers, several Radroaches. Butch had thanked him profusely for dealing with the Radroaches.

He pulled out the pistol and pointed it at the Overseer. "The code and password to open the Vault. Now!"

Alphonse Almodovar sneered when he noticed the boy's shaking hands. "I'm not just going to give them to you, boy! You have nothing."

Jeremiah gritted his teeth and pulled back the hammer on the gun. _Sorry, Amata…_ "Give them to me, or I will kill you!"

He released a mirthful laugh. "You don't have the guts, boy!"

"Tell that to Officer Mack."

Almodovar glanced nervously over at his dead lieutenant before bringing his resolved gaze back to the runaway. "Sorry, that's not happening."

Jeremiah sighed. _Why won't he just—?_ His next thought was terrible. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it, but it was going to be the only way he could preserve the life of Amata's father. "Amata trusts me." He put all of the malice toward the Overseer into his voice. "I could hurt her, badly."

Alphonse went pale. "You-you little brat! You would do it, too!"

Jeremiah's heart sank when he realized the Overseer didn't know him or Amata well enough to know he would never hurt her.

"Fine." He tossed a key card in his direction. "Take it, boy! Enjoy the Wasteland!"

As he left, Jeremiah opened the locker that had been behind him. He found two water bottles and five stimpaks, all of which he put into a satchel bag, which also contained a few extra Vault suits, just in case. He adjusted the security armor he had earlier taken from one of the dead guards and began to search for Amata.

He found Jonas' body first. Once again, holding back tears, Jeremiah picked up a slip of paper near his body. It read 'From Dad'. He sighed; he would read it later.

He eventually found Amata sitting at a small table off from the main concourse. Jeremiah put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and she lifted her head from her hands. "Is my father—?"

"I convinced your father to give me the codes without having to kill him."

A smiled grew on her face. "Oh, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I told you my father wasn't himself! I—I don't know what I would've done had you not come along." She released him. "You'd better get going. If I don't meet you at the Vault door…" She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck."

The alarms grew louder as the Vault door began to open. Jeremiah smiled. _I really did it!_

"Oh my god!" Amata cried. "You—you opened the Vault!"

The screeching of the door overshadowed his response.

"You actually did it! I almost didn't believe that it was possible!" Amata continued.

Jeremiah smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your help, Amata."

She embraced him and held him close. "No, you didn't need me. If anyone can survive out there, it's you."

Jeremiah didn't want to leave her behind. She was his best friend. "Come with me, Amata."

She gave a saddened chuckle. "It's tempting, Jeremiah, it really is. But…" Tears began to stream down her face. "My place is here. Without me…the Vault will fall into chaos. I'm the—the only one who can talk some sense into my father."

Jeremiah nodded solemnly.

"Listen…" Amata looked away. "If you do catch up with your Dad, tell him…tell him I'm sorry. For everything."

He held her tighter. "Goodbye, Amata…" He added softly. "I love you."

She looked up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too."

"You! Stop!" Two guards ran into the room.

"Go, Amata!" Jeremiah yelled as he ran for the door. "I'll be fine!"

When he reached the threshold and stepped from the cold metal of the Vault to the cold stone of the cave, the guards stopped pursuing him.

"I'm not crazy enough to go out there!"

"Neither am I. Kid's as good as dead."

Jeremiah ignored them and made his way to a small wooden door with slats in it, through which poured a bright light. He inhaled and, mustering all of his courage, opened the door.


	3. Wake Up, Wasteland!

Wake Up, Wasteland!

The brightest light flooded Jeremiah's vision. And when it cleared, he saw before him nothing but desert and ruin. _This is the Wasteland!_

His Pip-Boy 3000 beeped, and when he looked at it, he saw that a new radio signal had been found. It was for something called 'Enclave Radio'.

He shook his head. "I don't have time for this! Now…where would Dad go?"

He looked out on the sad excuse for a piece of earth and noticed a large metal structure off in the distance.

"It looks like a fortress of some kind." Jeremiah said to himself as he began to walk in that direction. "I just hope its inhabitants are friendly."

As he came closer, he noticed that it was indeed a small town, and a massive circular fan was embedded in the metal. A small, strange robot stood off to the side, welcoming travelers with same phrase. "Welcome to Megaton. Have yourself a nice visit, partner."

"Uh…yeah…you too." _Megaton, huh? I wonder if…_ He shook his head. It was too much to hope for.

A grating sound made itself known to his ears, and the two metal flaps began to open, revealing the entrance to the city.

One of the merchants chuckled. "What are ya'll waitin' for? Go on in, Vault boy!"

Jeremiah turned back to him. "Uh, sure…"

* * *

><p>Lucas Simms sat back in a chair outside the Brass Lantern, and sweat dotted his dark skin. It was yet another day in the Capitol Wasteland: boring and dry. The creaking of the gate grabbed his attention, though, and Stockholm's signal that followed made the man get up and make his way toward the entrance.<p>

The secondary gate opened to reveal a young man in Vault armor, with a 10mm pistol and a baseball bat, among other things. Simms shook his head.

"Damn, another newcomer!"

There was dried blood on the armor and the bat, and that made Lucas Simms nervous. "Name's Lucas Simms, newcomer. I'm the town sheriff and mayor too, if the need arises." He smiled as he realized the boy meant no harm. He was simply a weary traveler. "I don't know why, but I like you, boy. You need anything while you're here, just holler."

The Vault boy smiled. "It's a nice town you got here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Simms grinned. "Friendly _and_ well-mannered! I think we'll get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Jeremiah simply nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other. Walk with me." Simms motioned him to follow. "So what brings you to Megaton stranger? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well…" He began. "I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy, lab coat, maybe you've seen him?"

The sheriff shook his head. "Nope. Can't say I have. But I tend to miss visitors because of my other duties. If you ask around town, maybe some of the other residents might know something."

Jeremiah nodded. "Thank you for your help. Uh…if you don't mind my asking, where's the nearest general store? I'm in need of supplies."

Simms laughed. "You're a smart kid. You'll wanna see Moira Brown at Craterside Supply. It's down the main road and up the catwalk to your right."

As they moved further into Megaton, Jeremiah noticed a large bomb sitting in the middle, surrounded by water. "What is that?"

"That," Simms replied, "Is our town's namesake. It's an atomic bomb from the war that didn't go off. Yet."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't someone disarm that thing?"

Lucas Simms snorted. "I don't trust any of the locals to tinker with it. Besides, most of 'em don't even know it's still a threat."

"Who are the people standing around it, then?"

Another snort. "Those are 'Confessor' Cromwell and his buncha crazies. They worship the damn thing."

Jeremiah nodded, and another idea popped into his head. "I could try and disarm the thing, y'know, for good."

"How would some pampered Vault boy know anything about disarming a nuclear weapon?"

He shrugged. "We learned all about them in school. We learned quite a bit about firing mechanisms too. I could give it a shot."

The sheriff chuckled. "You seem to know what you're doing, but take it slow. If you do this, I'll pay you a hundred caps."

"Caps?"

"Our currency. They're not in production anymore, and they are almost impossible to counterfeit. So that's what the Capitol Wasteland uses."

Jeremiah smiled. "Okay then, I'll see what I can do. Now…are you sure you don't know anything about my dad?"

Lucas Simms stroked his beard. "Come to think of it, I do remember a stranger coming through here. He had this look, a look of purpose."

_Dad!_

"He went up to the saloon, so you may want to check with Moriarty. But be careful," Simms warned. "That man's trouble."

Jeremiah offered his hand. "Thank you for all your help, Sheriff Simms."

Lucas shook his hand. "I never caught your name, stranger."

The Vault boy smiled. "It's Jeremiah."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah walked out of Craterside Supply with 83 caps and new gear, including a hunting rifle, leather armor, and an armored Vault suit. His satchel, needless to say, was getting heavy.<p>

"I'll see about accommodations when I'm done speaking with Colin Moriarty." He said to himself.

To relieve his load, his visited the restroom and changed from his vault suit to the armored variant. "Now it's on to Moriarty's saloon."

Upon entering the establishment, he noticed, at the bar, a man with most of his flesh rotted off. As he moved closer, the smell was evident, but Jeremiah continued.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Colin Moriarty?"

"What do you want, smoothskin? What's the matter, never seen a ghoul before?" The gravelly quality of the voice threw him off.

"I just…uh…"

"Are you gonna stare, or buy something?"

"What do you have?"

The ghoul lurched back, a gesture of surprise. "Wait, you're not gonna hit me, berate me, or anything like that?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "Uh…no. I wasn't planning on it."

"Well, that _is_ a surprise! I'm used to every human asshole in this town giving me crap because I look like a corpse. I'm glad to see that there are a few worthwhile people left. Name's Gob."

Jeremiah smiled. "Jeremiah. I try not to judge by appearances. On another note, maybe you could help me. I'm looking for my dad. Middle-aged guy, Vault lab coat…"

"Y'know, I do remember a guy like that, unfortunately, you'll have to talk to Moriarty to know more."

"Please, Gob, if you know anything—."

The ghoul shook his head. "Moriarty's gonna have my head as it is. Sorry kid, can't help ya."

Jeremiah nodded. "I guess I'll go and talk to Moriarty then."

"What's all this 'bout talkin' to Colin Moriarty, then?"

Jeremiah whirled and came face to face with an older man with gray hair.

"Uh…hi…I'm Jeremiah." He stammered.

"My god, it's you!" Moriarty exclaimed. "The little baby vault boy all grown up! It's been a long time! Yeah, your dad was here, and I imagine you're lookin' for 'im."

Jeremiah shook his head. "Wait, but my dad and I…" _We were born in the Vault. Weren't we?_

"Ah, yes, the modicum, 'No one ever enters, and no one ever leaves.'" Moriarty's expression grew serious. "You've been lied to, boy."

Jeremiah's eyes widened, but he was determined to press on. "Can you just tell me where my dad went?"

"Tsk, tsk. Information is a commodity out here, boy. You'll have to pay for what I know."

Jeremiah understood now. This was how it was going to be. "How much."

The old man smiled, and Jeremiah began to hate him. "100 caps."

Jeremiah began to think. Simms offered him 100 caps if he could defuse the bomb, and the faster he did that, the faster he would find his father. "I don't have them now, but if I get them, you'll tell me what you know?"

Moriarty chuckled. "Of course. Or you could do a little favor for me and we'll call it even."

Jeremiah shook his head. "No. I'm not doing you any favors." Whatever that man wanted him to do probably wasn't worth it.

"Suit yourself. But until you get the caps, no info. Until then, I'll await our next meeting with baited breath."

As he walked away, Jeremiah turned to leave before being stopped by a man with dark glasses and a suit. "I need to speak with you a moment."


	4. The Power of the Atom

The Power of the Atom

The man in the suit continued to address him. "My name is Mister Burke, and I am honored to make your acquaintance. You see, you are not a resident of this putrescent cesspool, and that makes you a very valuable individual."

Jeremiah was getting tired. "Look, if you've got a point, make it."

Burke smiled. "As you wish. I'm looking to employ someone with no ties to Megaton, no stock in its future. Megaton has become…obsolete. It needs to go away, and you can help me with that." His voice gave Jeremiah the impression of snake oil salesmanship.

The Vault dweller was taken aback. "Wait…you're going to destroy the town?"

He let out a low, mirthful laugh. "No, no, I am simply the recruiter. _You_ get to have all the fun. The undetonated atomic bomb for which this town is named is still very much alive. All it needs is a little…motivation. I have in my possession an item which, once rigged to the bomb, will allow you to detonate it from a secure location." His smile unsettled Jeremiah. "Easy money."

He shook his head rapidly. "No, no way. You're out of your mind, Burke! There's no way I'm helping you." _I won't condemn a town full of innocent people._

Burke sighed. "Now that is a disappointment. Well, if you change your mind, the offer still stands." He leaned back in his chair. "Good day."

As the former Vault dweller exited the saloon, his mind was racing. _I have to tell Lucas Simms about Burke!_

He found Simms standing next to Megaton's namesake, just staring at it. When he came closer, Simms addressed him. "Boy, if you can disarm this thing, you'll make my life so much easier."

"Yeah, I'll get to that. But first, we have a huge problem. A guy named Burke offered to pay me to rig the thing to explode!"

The sheriff whirled around. "He did what?" He gritted his teeth. "I never did like the look of him."

Jeremiah nodded. "We have to do something! What if asks someone else who's actually willing to do it?"

He grunted. "Good point. Come with me. You're about to get an education in frontier justice."

They both ran to Moriarty's Saloon, intent on stopping the madman before he could cause any damage. Upon entering the establishment, Simms made a beeline for Burke. Jeremiah, for his part, simply stood to the side and set his satchel bag on the ground.

"You there! What's your business in Megaton!"

Burke raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Sheriff, what are you hollering about?"

The sheriff readied his weapon. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! The bomb, you wanna blow it up! Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Sheriff…" He chuckled slowly. "I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. Someone has surely been spreading rumors. I shall take care of it." He glanced at Jeremiah, whose hand unconsciously fell to the pistol at his side. "Personally."

"I'm placing you under arrest, Burke, at least until I figure out what the hell's going on around here!"

Burke's head waved back and forth. "I'm afraid I won't be able to oblige your request, _sheriff_. I have other matters to attend to. Now…" He growled. "Step aside."

Lucas Simms' eyes burned with rage. "This isn't open to discussion! I'm taking you in!"

Burke sighed. "Why do you people always insist on doing things the hard way? Very well, sheriff, lead the way."

Lucas Simms nodded and slung his assault rifle onto his back. As he turned to lead Burke out, Jeremiah noticed the lowlife pulling a silenced 10mm out of its holster. He had to move quickly.

"Look out!" He threw himself in between Simms and Burke, pulling out his own 10mm and firing. The first shot hit Burke's gun and sent it skittering along the floor, while the second ripped off Burke's right thumb. As Burke screamed, Jeremiah aimed and put a final bullet in his head.

Simms staggered back at the sound of the shots and unslung his rifle just as Jeremiah finished Burke off.

They both stood for a second, failing to find breath, when the sheriff finally spoke. "I must be getting slow in my old age. Thanks for saving my hide, there, kid."

Jeremiah glanced at his gun before replying. "I just…just did what I had to do."

Simms smiled sympathetically. "I know what that's like, Jeremiah; believe me." The sheriff leaned against the wall. "You're welcome to use the common house for accommodations anytime you like. It's the least I can do." He glanced at Burke's corpse. "Before Moriarty has Gob clean that up, feel free to take anything you want off of it. You earned that much."

With that, Lucas Simms left the saloon. Jeremiah looked over at the body. He grabbed his satchel bag and stuffed it full, taking Burke's gun, his ammo, and even his suit, though he only took the last item on Gob's recommendation.

"You're gonna need something besides those Vault suits if anyone's gonna respect you out here."

Jeremiah, too, exited the saloon, intent on trying his hand at the bomb before heading to the Common House for the night.

When he got a closer look at the thing, he noticed that it had an outer mechanism for detonation. Fortunately for the citizens of Megaton, it required a code so that some random person couldn't just press a button. Unfortunately, that also meant that someone with the know-how would have no problem doing the same thing.

He stepped into the water, and his Pip-Boy immediately began ticking. He glanced at it to see a Geiger counter appear on the screen. The water was irradiated, but the radiation was so miniscule that it wouldn't have any affect for the amount of time he'd spend in it. He did feel sorry for Confessor Cromwell, though, who had been standing knee-deep in the stuff all day.

_If he carries on like that, he'll die sooner, rather than later. _He got to work. Taking off the cover of the outer firing mechanism, he looked at it and noticed a wire corresponding directly to the activation code. He unplugged the wire first, but that would only be a temporary fix as someone could just come along and plug it back in. To destroy the wire without setting off the bomb, he simply had to use his screwdriver, given that he was not in possession of an actual blade, to cut it at the base. The wire, now unplugged, would not cause the bomb to blow if he tampered with it.

Once he was finished, Jeremiah replaced the cover, confident in the fact that the bomb was disarmed.

* * *

><p>He found Lucas Simms standing near the entrance to the town, again. As he walked up to him, the sheriff gave him a wary look. "Is it done?"<p>

Jeremiah nodded. "I disarmed it; no one will ever be able to rig that thing to blow now. Unless, you know, they had something that could penetrate the metal hull then explode."

The sheriff laughed. "Thankfully, a weapon like that doesn't exist." He glanced at the bomb once more as the sun began to set in Megaton. "I'll be damned." He shook his head. "I can't believe you did it!"

The Vault boy leaned forward. "If I might ask, do you have a bed for me in the Common House?"

Lucas Simms shook his head. "Oh, no, you can't stay there. For what you've done here, on your first day, no less, you can have these."

He handed Jeremiah two things, a key and a piece of paper. "This is the key and the deed to the house on the left of the entrance when you enter the city. That is in addition to the 100 caps I promised you."

Jeremiah's eyes widened. "All this! What—what did I do?"

"Are you kidding? You not only saved me from Burke, you also saved Megaton!"

He looked at the sheriff. "Thank you for this. Thank you for accepting me."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah Willborn sat in his house. <em>I have a house; it's mine!<em> He immediately stored his excess gear in the lockers, weapons in one, and clothing in the other. The sound of a Mister Handy's propulsion system directed his attention to the robot that was making its way down the stairs.

"Ah, the new tenant!" The robot exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce myself, sir. I am Wadsworth, your personal butler, and I am at your disposal. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

A massive grin temporarily replaced his grim countenance. "Hello Wadsworth, my name is Jeremiah Willborn."

"A pleasure, sir!"

"So this is mine? All of it?"

"So long as you hold the deed, sir."

"Good. I'm probably going to head to bed, seeing as I've had a long day, so…"

"Yes, goodnight sir!"

Jeremiah entered his bedroom, finding a desk, a filing cabinet, and a bed. He plopped down on the bed and looked at his Pip-Boy. "Looks like it found another radio signal…" He switched to the one labeled "Galaxy News Radio" and immediately heard a gruff but personable voice.

"…So if any of y'all see James, wish him good luck on his journey."

_James? Could that be…Dad?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Three Dog! Time for a public service announcement. Don't feed the Yao Guai! That is all."

Jeremiah shook his Pip-Boy and tinkered with it. "No! Tell me about Dad! I need to find him!"

He suddenly remembered something and reached into his satchel bag, pulling out the holotape that said 'From Dad'. _Please, let this tell me where he is…_ He hit play and listened for a full minute before the recording cut off. His dad had left, and now he refused to tell him where he'd gone. Jeremiah laid down on the bed, letting his anger, frustration, and tears put him to sleep.


	5. Of Leaking Pipes and Arefu

Of Leaking Pipes and Arefu

The dawn came quickly, and Jeremiah Willborn, ever stubborn, was ready to move. Somewhere. Anywhere. Didn't matter. He put on his armored Vault suit, grabbed his bat and his 10mm, and headed out of the door.

He decided that he would deal with Colin Moriarty on his own time, but for now, he would just explore. As he walked down the side path to the main road, he noticed a walkway going up to the right side of the town.

"Ah, what the hell…"

Jeremiah made his way up the walkway to a building labeled 'Water Purification Plant'. He looked around before opening the door, and upon doing so bumped into an elderly man in a worker's jumpsuit.

"I'm sorry, sir; I should really watch where I'm going."

The man waved him off. "Eh, don't worry about it, kiddo. Name's Walter and I run this little Water Purification Plant, what's left of it anyway."

"I'm Jeremiah. I'm kinda new around here."

Walter chuckled. "That may be true, but everyone here already knows your name."

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you saved Sheriff Simms, and you disarmed that blasted bomb! You're a celebrity!"

"Oh, well I…"

The mechanic slapped him on the back. "Don't be so modest, my boy!"

The young Willborn managed a weak laugh. "Yeah…so…what exactly do you do here?"

Walter shrugged. "This and that. I keep this here plant running. Well, sort of…"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

"Well, I spend so much time in the plant itself that I haven't got the time to fix the leaks that've been springing up, and no one here but me has got the experience to do it!"

"Wow…is it that bad?"

The old man sighed. "It's no secret this plant's on its last legs…if I could just get those leaks fixed…" He turned to Jeremiah and gave him a half smile. "I don't suppose you know how to fix pipes; you can probably only defuse bombs, huh?"

"Actually," Jeremiah stroked his chin. "I might be able to help you. I learned a thing or two about fixing pipes from…" _From Jonas._ "From a friend back at Vault 101."

Walter's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Sure. How many leaks are there?"

"From the pressure in the plant, I'd say about three."

Jeremiah smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah wiped his brow as he screwed in the final piece, and by extension fixing the final leak. He smiled. After he concluded his business with Moriarty, he would tell Walter that the pipes were fixed.<p>

The 100 caps jingled in his satchel bag, and Jeremiah knew he would regret spending them on that scumbag. However, the payoff was better than doing whatever dirty job Colin Moriarty wanted him to do. He entered the saloon, ready for the inevitable encounter.

The saloon owner glanced at him before speaking. "100 caps, kiddo."

The young man set the caps on the counter. "Here. Now where is he?"

"Y'know, your dad raised a smart kid." Moriarty said as he pocketed the money. "Speakin' a dear old dad, he was head for Galaxy News Radio, in D.C."

"How do I get there?"

Moriarty raised an eyebrow. "Technically that's worth more caps, but since ya disarmed the bomb I'll give this one to ya. Let me see that doohickey on your wrist."

He held out his Pip-Boy, and Moriarty brought up the map. "I've marked it for you, now you shouldn't have any trouble gettin' there, y'know…minus the Super Mutants and Radscorpions and such."

Jeremiah snorted. "Can't say it's been fun Moriarty, but thanks." _On to GNR._

As he turned to leave, completely ignoring the old man's reply, he was stopped by a resident of the town. "Hey, you're that guy from Vault 101, right?"

Jeremiah allowed himself a small grin. _First person here who doesn't call me 'kid' or 'boy'._ "Yeah, that's me."

She played with her blonde hair for a second. "Are you planning on sticking around?"

He laughed. "Well, I have a house, so…I guess. Well, I mean, after I've found my dad."

"Oh, then nevermind." She turned to leave before the Vault dweller stopped her.

"Wait, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could run an errand for me."

"Sure. Why not?"

Her face lit up. "Great! Could you deliver this message to my family in the Arefu settlement? I haven't heard from them in months, so…"

Jeremiah nodded. "So you're worried."

"A little."

"As long as you can input their location into my map, I'll do my best." _Sorry, Dad, I guess you'll have to wait._

"Thank you." She said as she put the Arefu settlement on his Pip-Boy. "My name's Lucy West, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy."

After their conversation, Jeremiah made his way to the Water Purification Plant to tell Walter of his success before moving out into the Wasteland.

Upon learning of his success, the old man was ecstatic. "Well, I'll be! The pressure's up in the plant! It looks like all the leaks have been fixed! Thank you, Jeremiah; you've done a great service for Megaton."

The young man shrugged. "I'm just good at fixing things, I guess."

"Yeah, well, those pipes might burst again, and someone like you might not be around to fix 'em. If you can bring me scrap metal that you find in the wastes, I'll pay you."

Jeremiah nodded. "Sounds like a deal."

Walter grinned. "Good. As it is…" He reached into his desk and pulled out a small bag full of caps. "200 caps seem like an appropriate reward for the work you did." He saw that Jeremiah was about to refuse them, and he scowled. "Listen, kid, out here in the wastes we don't like freeloaders, but we are more than willing to help those who've earned their share. You've earned it."

* * *

><p>The dry, unforgiving Capitol Wasteland lay before him. He glanced at his Pip-Boy before adjusting the hunting rifle on his back. "I hope I'm ready for this…" He told himself ruefully.<p>

He began northwestern trek toward Arefu, and sweat began to appear on him before he'd even gotten half a mile. It didn't take long for the wasteland scenery to get boring, so Jeremiah remembered GNR and turned his radio on. He was met with a static-y sounding tune, most likely due to signal interference.

…_They have things like the atom bomb,_

_So I think I'll stay where I ahm!_

_Civilization! I'll stay right here!_

After a short pause, the same gruff but personable voice that referred to himself as Three Dog could be heard.

"_Hey there, kiddies! It's me, Three Dog, bringin' you the news! Not too long ago, I reported that a cat had recently left Vault 101. His name was James, good guy. Turns out, it gets better! I've got a new report here that said someone else had just climbed out of that hole. What the hell is going on down there? Revolution? Vacation? Somebody fart? Your guess is as good as mine kids."_

Jeremiah found himself laughing at the DJ's misguided sense of humor, and smiling with more than just his face since the previous night. _I can't believe that I'm already in my second day out here!_

"_Now, children time for—anoksh—serssh…"_

The signal grew weaker and weaker as he moved further north and finally just stopped completely. Jeremiah shrugged and prepared to switch over to the Enclave's radio station when he heard a female voice.

"Over here! We have fresh meat, boys!"

Jeremiah quickly glanced around and noticed that he was now under what he imagined his old textbooks called a highway. It was old, broken down, and he noticed an armed woman running towards him with an assault rifle.

_Oh, crap!_ He ducked behind one of the pillars as bullets whizzed through the air where he'd just stood. Jeremiah attempted to regulate his breathing as he pulled his 10mm from its holster. He knew his opponent was better armed but if he could catch her by surprise, maybe…

He glanced around the corner to find no one there.

"Gotcha! Ha!" The woman's fingers began to squeeze the trigger, and the young wanderer was lucky that his reflexes were so acute. He spun around at the sound of her voice and pushed the assault rifle into the pillar just as she pulled the trigger. The bullets began flying even before he pulled away, and he received a grazing wound for his trouble. The bullet nicked his right arm directly underneath the shoulder pad, but the pain only served to invigorate, and anger, him.

With his own weapon in his left hand, his free hand, he pumped three shots into the woman, dropping her lifeless body to the ground.

"We know you're there, man! And we're comin'!" One of the other hostiles yelled.

_They're too well armed for me to fight them! How am I gonna—?"_ He glanced down at the assault rifle lying at his feet. Acting quickly, he picked it up and grabbed the remaining ammo from her corpse. He quickly surveyed the gun's condition, like Jonas taught him to three years prior, and decided it would have to do.

"You shouldn't fight it!" One of the others yelled. He was on the other side of the pillar now. "Just surrender and I promise we'll kill you quickly!"

Jeremiah dropped the assault rifle on the ground temporarily while grabbing hold of his baseball bat. He still held his pistol, but he now kept it in his right hand, saving his left for wielding the bat. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for what occurred next. Both men jumped around from either side, one wielding a combat knife, the other wielding another assault rifle.

"Oh no you don't, jackass!" The one behind him yelled as he clocked him with the butt of his rifle.

Jeremiah fell to his knees, and the man with the knife grabbed his head by his light brown hair and slowly inserted the knife into his abdomen.

"Augh!" He cried as the two laughed.

"I love it when they struggle!" Before the knife wielding maniac could push it in any further, Jeremiah gripped the bat and swung it as hard as he could at the other man's head. A resounding crack was the response he received. No cry, no protest, just the thud of a body falling to the ground.

"You little b—!" As the last man squeezed the trigger, Jeremiah twisted and fell to the right, allowing the shots to graze his shoulder armor and eventually pass over him completely while he landed on his back and retrieved his pistol.

His assailant didn't even get a chance to adjust his aim before taking a bullet to the forehead. The former Vault dweller was breathing heavily, each subsequent breath causing a spike of pain to surge through. With all immediate threats to his person disposed of, Jeremiah set his pistol on the ground and began to examine the knife still in his torso. The pain was of the burning sort and brought tears to his eyes, but he was relieved when he didn't feel anything uncoil within him.

_They must've missed my internal organs._ He grunted as he moved his arms above his head. "Good…alright…"

_This is gonna hurt; isn't it?_ He gripped the hilt with both hands and was careful to keep them steady as he quickly and painfully removed the blade.

"Augh!" _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ As soon as the blade was out, he tossed it aside and reached into his satchel to pull out the one stimpak he had brought. "Didn't…heh…didn't think I'd need it so…oh god…so soon."

He peeled away the blood soaked Vault suit fabric and injected the stimpak into the closest point to the wound. The stimpak, true to its name, began immediately stimulating cellular and tissue regeneration of the wound. Unfortunately, it hurt worse than getting stabbed.

As it was, he was glad there were no more lowlifes around to hear him scream. The pain soon subsided, however, and Jeremiah gingerly touched where his wound had been. It was still tender; he imagined it would be for some time, but at least he wouldn't bleed to death. He lay still for several minutes, putting pressure on his wounded arm as well, although that wasn't at all life threatening.

When he finally stood, dizziness accompanied him, but even that passed. Jeremiah Willborn glanced at his assault rifle and the assault rifle of one of the other men.

"_Remember this, Jeremiah," Jonas had said to the sixteen year-old a week before his G.O.A.T. "Weapon maintenance, even here in Vault 101, is essential. I'm going to teach you how to take apart some basic weapons and replace parts."_

_Jeremiah nodded. "For the good of the Vault, right Jonas?"_

_Jonas smiled sadly. "For your own good."_

He looked down at his handiwork. Assault rifle parts littered the ground, and his own now looked like it was in better condition. "Now to test it and make sure…"

He searched for a suitable target when he heard a growl. The wanderer turned to see a thin, wiry mass of fur that may have, at one point, been a dog. It wasn't now.

"Perfect timing." He said to himself as the dog pounced.

* * *

><p>Evan King was dozing off, and that was something he could not do. King slapped himself. "Wake up, sir! The people of Arefu are counting on you to stand watch!"<p>

The rapport of rifle rounds hit the air; fortunately, they sounded a ways off. Arefu's defender shook his head. "Raiders…"

His eyelids felt heavy again, and they began to close. _Just for a few minutes…_

His eyes snapped open, only to see the form of a man walking toward the town. _How long have I been asleep?_ He pulled out a grenade and hastily pulled the pin. Just as he tossed it, though, he noticed that it was just a traveler.

"Watch out!" He cried as the grenade bounced along the ground.

The traveler's eyes widened and he lunged behind a wall of sandbags. When the grenade did explode, both men waited for a moment before popping their heads back out.

"Whoa!" Evan King cried. "Sorry about that, son! Thought you were one a them raiders." He waved him over. "Come on and get over here before _they_ show up!"

Jeremiah ran over to him. "Sorry I startled you, sir."

"Think nothin' of it, kid. I shoulda been keeping watch, anyway." He glanced at the Vault suit that Jeremiah was currently wearing and noticed the bloodstain in the stomach region. "Oh my god! We gotta get you some medical attention fast!"

The wanderer shook his head rapidly. "No, no! Don't worry; I'm fine."

Evan King raised an eyebrow. "How much blood've you lost boy?"

"No, really." He lifted up his shirt to reveal skin that was pink and red, but no wound. "I took care of it."

A whistle emanated from the impressed guardian. "How'd ya manage that?"

Willborn shrugged. "I just used a stimpak. Hurt like hell though."

King sat down in his lawn chair. "Kid…"He shook his head, mouth agape. "Do you know how hard it is to find stimpaks out here?"

"No…I, uh, came from a Vault, so…we had plenty in there. I guess they aren't common out here."

The defender of Arefu chuckled. "No, they're not. You'd have to go scavving in the D.C. Ruins to find them anymore, unless you're lucky or rich."

"Wow…I guess coming from Vault 101 has its advantages…"

Evan sighed. "Well, kid, why don't we sit down and have a chat about what you're doin' in Arefu?"


	6. Cinema Survey

Cinema Survey

"Well," Evan King began after hearing Jeremiah's tale. "That's a tough nut to swallow…I mean, you exp—?"

"Crack." Jeremiah interrupted.

"What?"

"The phrase is 'a tough nut to crack'. Although, I don't think that even applies here."

King rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a tip, sonny; if you don't stop doin' that, someone's just gonna up and blow you away."

Jeremiah Willborn hung his head sheepishly. "Yes, sir."

"Anyway, as I was saying, you can't expect me to believe that you survived a raider attack like that. It's just…no one I know has those kinda balls."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't know about that." Jeremiah admitted. "I just did what I had to in order to survive. But maybe, now that we've gotten all introductions out of the way, you can help me with something."

Evan shrugged. "I can try."

The wanderer held out an envelope. "I'm looking to deliver this to the West family. If you could point me to their residence…"

King nodded. "It's the final house before the highway cuts off. But I would like to ask another favor. Could you check on the other residents of the settlement?"

Jeremiah cocked his head. "Why? What's going on?"

A short breath exited the old man's mouth. "I really shouldn't be telling you this; you could be one of them after all."

"One of who?"

His eyes narrowed. "The Family."

Jeremiah knocked twice on the Wests' door, hoping that they would be more understanding than the Ewers or Karen Schenzy. After waiting for fifteen seconds, he knocked again. _No answer…_

He gripped the doorknob as fear gripped him. What would await him within the house? Would he have to return to Lucy with bad news?

The wanderer pushed open the door, and the putrid stench of rot and decay hit his nose. It was for that reason that his shock at finding two bodies sprawled across the bed and floor was partially mitigated…partially.

Bile still worked its way up Jeremiah's throat, and he swallowed the burning intestinal fluid before he was forced to throw up. The woman, he could only assume that this was Lucy's mother, lay on the bed, blood soaking everything. He took notice that the blood came from two bite marks on her neck, and that the same went for the man on the floor. Ian West was gone.

The young Willborn exited the home, never more grateful to be out in the dry air. He made a beeline for Evan King, keen on extracting some information.

The defender of Arefu turned at the sound of his coming. "Well, kid, how'd it go? Is everyone safe?"

Jeremiah hung his head. "The Ewers and Miss Schenzy are fine, but the West family is dead…"

King's eyes widened. "What? All of them?"

He held up the envelope he had gotten from Lucy. "All except the one I was sent here to find. Ian West is missing."

Evan slapped his forehead. "I can't believe it! Those…those…"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "What happened, Mr. King?"

"The Family must've taken Ian! I saw him talkin' to their leader, Vance." He narrowed his eyes. "Scumbags…"

A sigh was released as the young man from Vault 101 realized what he would have to do. "I'm gonna have to take on the Family; aren't I?"

Evan King nodded. "If you feel you have to, but it's probably not even worth it. Ian West is most likely dead as it is."

He adjusted the hunting rifle on his back and the satchel filled with caps on the left side of his belt. All of his ammo was in a slightly larger pouch on his right side. _I need to offload some of this when I get back to Megaton._ He grimaced. _If I get back…_

"Look, Mr. King, I appreciate all your help, but I can't just wander the Wasteland blind. If you have any idea where the Family might be located, that would help me immensely."

The old man scratched his beard. "Now that I think about it, there are three places close enough to Arefu that the Family could reside. Let's see…there are Hamilton's Hideaway, Northwest Seneca Station, and Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema." He grabbed Jeremiah's wrist. "Here, I'll input the coordinates for you."

The young man glanced at his Pip-Boy. "Thank you, sir. If I return, I'll be sure to give you all the details."

Evan King smiled. "_If_…heh…you're learning, kid. Just be careful."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah lunged through and quickly closed the wooden slat door to Hamilton's Hideaway, breathing heavily. "Giant scorpions…okay…not this place…"<p>

As soon as his adrenaline returned to normal levels, he set out for the next location, Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema. As he began to cross a small hill near the hideaway, he heard voices, human ones.

_Raiders…_ He realized with chagrin as he crouched and slowly moved to get a better position. There were only two, one with an assault rifle, and the other with a sledgehammer.

He glanced at his weaponry. The assault rifle he had taken off of the female raider was slung over his shoulder, and his 10mm pistol was in its holster. The combat knife was sheathed in his boot while he held his baseball bat in his hands. The hunting rifle on his back, he decided, would be his best bet.

He took inventory of his .32 ammo. _45 rounds, hardly enough to get into a sustained firefight…_

He pulled the gun off of his back and took aim, bracing the stock against his shoulder and slowing his breathing, just like—_Just like Dad and Jonas taught me…_

Jeremiah shook off his feelings of regret and guilt; there would be time for that later. Now…now he couldn't afford to be distracted.

He pulled the trigger, cursing his gun's condition as the bullet merely ripped the raider's arm off at the elbow, taking the assault rifle with it. As the unfortunate lowlife fell, his partner glanced quickly at the assault rifle. When he heard Jeremiah chambering another round and ejecting a shell, he opted to rush in and kill his prey at close quarters.

The raider raced for the outcropping of rocks, belting threats and obscenities and brandishing his sledgehammer. As it was, Jeremiah dropped his hunting rifle on the ground and whipped out his 10mm, finally stepping out from behind the rocks to fire at his foe. The bullets flew wildly for the most part, and Jeremiah realized too late that he should've used Burke's own 10mm, which he left in his locker back in Megaton, to maintain it. Three shots, out of the eight that he fired, found purchase in the thug's left arm, his torso, and his right leg, respectively. The raider, however, merely shrugged those wounds off and kept coming. Jeremiah waited until he was close enough for a clearer shot, aimed for his head, and pulled the trigger.

_Click!_ The magazine was empty!

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He berated himself as he backpedaled and attempted to reload. The raider had other plans; as soon as he noticed the slip-up, he pounced. Getting in close, he knocked the pistol aside with the handle of the weapon and prepared to strike Jeremiah with the heavy end. He swung, only to have it intercepted when the young man grabbed the handle to block the strike.

Before the raider could pull away, Jeremiah brought his right hand down on the other's wounded arm and followed that with a kick to his wounded leg. The raider made a gurgling noise as he let go of the sledgehammer and collapsed to his knees, and Willborn flipped the hammer around and smacked him full force in the face, his efforts rewarded with a sickening crunch as flesh, bone, and cartilage were mutilated beneath it.

Jeremiah glanced around for a second, assessing his condition. _I managed to not get shot or stabbed this time!_ Even still, he couldn't bring himself to look at the man's nonexistent face as he looted the caps from his body. He walked over to the other one and noticed that he was already dead.

_He must've passed out from the shock and died of blood loss…_ That fact didn't stop him from taking caps and ammo from his corpse.

He sighed and hoped that the remainder of his search would be without further bloodshed.

How wrong he would be.

* * *

><p>He watched the strange robot float past. It was a simple piece of machinery, like a floating eye, and it broadcasted a message. Jeremiah stopped at the edge of the hill overlooking Moonbeam Outdoor Cinema in order to listen to it.<p>

"Did you know there are those amongst us who would shatter our hopes of peace, order, and security? These radical malcontents don't care about you, they don't care about America! All they care about is fulfilling their own selfish desires. Let's take a tally of these agitators, shall we? There are of course, the raiders. Those anarchistic ruffians who roam the wastes, preying on any and all, stealing, murdering. The so called Brotherhood of Steel. Don't be fooled by their pseudo-knightly nonsense or supposed connections to the United States Army. These power-armored Boy Scouts are nothing more than common criminals with access to some antiquated technology. Criminals, who have had the audacity to claim this country's most important military installation, the Pentagon, as their own personal club house. And don't be fooled America, those who have left the Brotherhood of Steel, branded Outcasts, are just as dangerous. Even more so, being in exile. And what about the slavers of Paradise Falls? The frighteningly irradiated ghouls of Underworld. And last but not least, the hideously mutated super mutants that have completely overrun the entire downtown D.C. area. Lawlessness, terror, murder. They're all around us, I know, I know. But not for long, sweet America. Not for long. Oh, no. The Enclave will restore peace, order, and prosperity, to this great nation. And those who oppose us will be removed, forever. This is your President, John Henry Eden, signing off, dear America."

As the eyebot floated down the hill, a sudden hail of bullets ripped the metal messenger apart, and a gravelly voice cried out in triumph.

"Yeees! I kill flying robot!"

_What the hell was that?_ Jeremiah lay down in the dirt and poked his head over the remainder of the hill. What he saw then terrified him. A green, hulking, humanoid mass stood armed with a minigun down near a dilapidated trailer.

_Is it too late to call it quits?_ Jeremiah grumbled to himself as he readied his hunting rifle. _If I miss even once, I'm a dead man._ He braced the weapon's stock against his shoulder, taking careful aim for the creature's head. He inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds before firing. His heart nearly stopped from all the adrenaline pumping as the bullet struck his intended target, drilling through its head and dropping the beast.

"Yes!" Jeremiah whooped with joy. "I can't believe I—!"

"Puny human? I crush humans!" The voice came from behind him, and he turned, only to come face-to-face with another green mass. This one held a crude board filled with nails. "I see you!" It cried before swinging.

The wanderer ducked under the blow, but dropped his rifle in the process. As the creature moved in for the backswing, Willborn whipped out his bat and charged, throwing off the creature's momentum with the unexpected maneuver. He brought the baseball bat to bear and brought it full force into his attacker's head, breaking the weapon in two.

"Ow! That hurt!" The creature yelled as it lifted Jeremiah off of his feet by his throat.

Undeterred, the young man whipped out his 10mm and fired into the hulk's face. The gesture didn't do much damage, but the distraction made the monster drop Jeremiah. Once his feet found purchase on the ground, he wasted no time charging forward again, this time throwing his full weight into the creature as it clawed at its face in pain and knocking it to the ground. Once there, the tired wanderer used what remained of his strength to force the broken half of his bat into the green mass's eye, digging deep until the creature no longer struggled.

Jeremiah rolled over onto his back once he was sure that the creature was dead, breathing heavily. _I have to get up; there could be more of them._ He staggered to his feet, groaning as his left leg throbbed. He walked over to where he dropped his rifle and retrieved it, turning next to the dead body down by the trailer.

Even though he was careful to tread lightly on the hill, Jeremiah still slid a ways on the loose dirt. Upon reaching the creature's body, he found the minigun and a bullet belt with extra rounds on it.

_I don't really have the strength to be lugging this around with me everywhere, but it could come in handy._

The sky began to take on an orange hue, and Jeremiah sighed. "Looks like I'll have to head back to Arefu anyway."

* * *

><p>Evan King glanced at the sky once more, and all he saw was darkness. "Eh…time to head in. If the kid's not back by tomorrow, he's dead."<p>

The defender of Arefu made his way to his home, but as he opened the door, he heard the sound of metal scraping along cement. He whirled around, assault rifle at the ready, only to come face-to-face with Jeremiah Willborn. He had been dragging what looked like a minigun behind him.

"Well, lookie here! You survived! Got any news?"

The young man shook his head. "Not yet…"

"Well, feel free to c'mon in and tell me what happened out there. You can stay here for the night if you want."

Jeremiah smiled. "That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you."

Jeremiah had not realized the extent of his hunger and thirst until now. He gulped down the purified water that Evan had provided for him and devoured the Brahmin steak in front of him.

"You got an appetite on you, boy. Slow down there and tell me what happened."

He did as he was asked, recounting his fight with the raiders, his flight from Hamilton's Hideaway, and finally, his victory over the two creatures.

Evan King sat in his chair, eyes wide, before bursting into laughter. "Boy, if you knew what you were talkin' about, I'd be callin' you a liar! You just told me that you killed not one, but two Super Mutants!"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "Super Mutants? You mean there are more of them?" _That would be just…great._

"Oh, yeah, they're all over the Capitol Wasteland. And they're about the worst thing in the world."


	7. The Family

**Author's Note: **I have been incredibly busy at college, in addition to juggling several independent writing projects, but I should post more frequently. Sorry for the insane wait.

Chapter 7: The Family

Jeremiah shook his head. "If these Super Mutants are as bad as you've told me, Mr. King, then I'm one lucky stiff."

The older man chuckled. "I guess so. Who knew that some Vaultie could just walk out in the Wasteland like that and take out a Super Mutant? Eh…tomorrow, the real work begins. You said that you checked out Moonbeam and Hamilton's Hideaway?"

The wanderer nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then the only place that I can think of that they might be is…"

"Northwest Seneca Station." Jeremiah replied.

"Yep."

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "It looks like I have a rendezvous with the Family tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah opened the door to Arefu; quickly glancing back at Evan King's still sleeping form. <em>Rest up, old man…if I fail, you're gonna need all of your strength.<em> The note he had written lay next to the older man's prone form, detailing Jeremiah's possible whereabouts and thanking King for his hospitality.

He sighed as he closed the door. "I hope I can resolve this…"

The young man looked intently at his Pip-Boy's map; Northwest Seneca Station was north of Arefu, across the river. "Heh…luckily it's not too far." _Maybe I can avoid confrontation this time…_ He narrowed his eyes as Arefu quickly fell behind him. _Assuming, of course, that the Family doesn't kill me._

He made his way down the ramp that was Arefu until he reached solid earth. From that point he turned and began walking around the highway. He was right, thankfully, and soon found what he was looking for.

Northwest Seneca Station didn't look like much, just a couple of buildings and an entrance to a tunnel.

_I'm willing to bet that the Family is hiding in the tunnels, rather than aboveground._

Jeremiah soon found himself wishing he had bet actual caps with an actual person, because he was right. After encountering a drug-dealing ghoul, mole rats, and booby traps, he had to deal with the first member.

_A sentry…great…_

"Hold it! No one gets in to see the Family; no one!"

The raised assault rifle told Jeremiah all he needed to know. "Take it easy; I need to speak with someone here. It's important."

The man kept the assault rifle raised as he stepped forward. "Are you deaf? No. One. Sees. The—"

"Family. I heard." The wanderer held up the piece of paper Lucy had given him. "But I need to know if Ian West is still alive. I have a message for him, from his sister."

The sentry grumbled before finally lowering his weapon. "Fine. You can meet with our leader, but if you even think about causing trouble…"

He nodded. "Understood."

Jeremiah made his way past the sentry and into the open metro station. As he stepped into the large, open room, several individuals turned to glance at him, and a man and woman standing at the end of the row of pews began to make their way towards him.

"Hold on, outsider. I'll not have you disturbing my Family." The man, who wore a buttoned-up trenchcoat and carried an odd, modified blade, stepped in front of the woman.

Jeremiah struggled to keep his hand away from the 10mm at his side. "I'm here for answers; I was hoping you people would have them."

"Really?" The man almost snorted. "Well then, how can I help you?"

_I know sarcasm when I hear it…this is not going to be easy…_ "Look, can we just start with introductions? Nothing good can come out of us being hostile to each other."

A sigh fell from the man's lips. "Yes…I suppose that you're right. I am Vance, the leader of this little Family of ours." He gestured around the room. "This is my wife, Holly. Then we have Alan, Brianna, Karl, and Justin. And now, I think tradition dictates that you reciprocate, Wastelander."

"My name's Jeremiah." The former Vault-dweller stepped forward and offered his hand. "And I'm here on behalf of Evan King."

Vance eyed his hand before reaching out with his own. "That is interesting…so, what is it you are here for, exactly?"

Jeremiah placed his hands on his hips. "I need to know why you've been terrorizing Arefu, among a few other things."

"Arefu has, or rather, _had_ a good Brahmin supply. We needed sustenance."

The wanderer raised an eyebrow. "Sustenance? Can't you find sources of food elsewhere? Those didn't belong to you!"

Vance chuckled. "They didn't belong to us? My, my…someone is naïve. Believe me; this was better than the alternative."

"The alternative? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you guessed it yet, child? Do you even know what we are?"

Jeremiah's mind flashed back to the grisly scene at the West's house, and he nearly gagged. "You're…you're cannibals!"

A collective groan emanated from the other five members of the "Family", and Vance shook his head. "No, no, nothing so crass. I built this Family for the purpose of taking in the weary and downtrodden, the outcasts of whatever remains of society. Comparing us to those barbarians is hardly fair."

"Then what are you?"

"You still don't get it, do you? We forgo the eating of flesh, and instead drink the blood. It keeps those dark urges at bay. That is why Ian West came with us; he could not control himself."

Jeremiah rubbed his temple. _This can't be happening; I must be dreaming._ "So…you're…vampires? Like in the old movies? Wait…did you say Ian West?"

Vance smiled. "You understand in part. No, we do not shun the sun or fear holy water. We do, however, partake in the drinking of blood, as I mentioned before. As for young Ian, what is your business with him?"

"This." The young Wastelander pulled Lucy's note from his belt. "Ian's sister has been looking for him, and I promised her that I'd do my best to find him. He needs to come home."

The leader of the Family gazed at the note. "He _is _home. He needs to be here, to control his urges; otherwise, he could snap and hurt others."

Jeremiah took a step forward. "He needs to see this, make his own decision. If he wants to stay, fine, but he needs to have a choice."

Vance scratched his chin and began to pace back and forth. After a few seconds, he came to a stop. "Very well. I will take you to him; he will make his choice."

* * *

><p>Ian stared at the note. "You've been told what I did. You <em>know<em> I can't go back, not after that."

Jeremiah leaned against the wall. "Your sister needs you, Ian. With your parents gone, you're all she has."

"But…what if…" The young man shuddered. "What if I snap and give in again? What if I kill my own sister?"

The wanderer glanced up at the ceiling; that was a problem. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before taking a step toward Ian. "How about this: what if you stay with Vance and the Family until he deems you fit to return to Megaton and live with Lucy?"

Ian looked up at him. "That…that might work. It would help both me and Lucy…" He sighed. "Okay, I'll do it, but…can you tell Vance for me?"

Jeremiah smiled and nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

><p>Contrary to being upset, Vance seemed rather relieved when Jeremiah brought the solution to him. "I am glad we were able to resolve this, Jeremiah. You…you are no ordinary Wastelander; I should have seen that. You have proven yourself an ally to us."<p>

Jeremiah nodded. "I hate to ask any more of you, but the issue of Arefu still exists."

The leader of the Family inhaled. "Yes, what to do about that…"

"Maybe a deal can be made? Arefu helps to supply you and in turn, you protect them from Raiders and slavers."

"But what could they offer us?"

"Well, could you drink blood from, say, a blood pack?"

Vance nodded and grinned. "I do believe I see where this is going."

"I could help the people of Arefu supply you with blood packs."

"And we will protect them. I like it; it is far easier than tormenting them, however inadvertently. Take this proposition to Evan King, and we shall see."

Jeremiah offered his hand. "I'm glad we could resolve all of this peacefully."

"As am I. Here, why don't you take Alan with you when you go to meet King? He can bring me word of the outcome so that you do not have to come all the way back."

* * *

><p>"So, kid…this plan of yours…how are we supposed to supply them with blood packs? We only have a dozen or so as it is."<p>

Jeremiah and Evan King sat across from one another in his house. King had agreed to the deal, and Alan had gone back to Meresti Station. However, as soon as they were alone, the old man had brought up his reservations.

"I was thinking about that as I traveled here with Alan." The young man leaned forward, eyeing his plate of Brahmin steak. "I can get you a supply line from Megaton using the merchant caravans. That way you can stay and help protect the settlement."

Evan ran his hand through his hair. "I suppose that could work…an' it's better than living in fear any day of the week."

Jeremiah grinned. "That's what I was thinking. When I get back, I'll check with Doc Church and see if he'd be willing to scrounge up some blood packs for a start."

"But how're we gonna pay? I barely have a pot to piss in!"

The wanderer began digging into his dinner. "I'll cover the cost. Believe me, blood packs won't be a problem for me to pay for."

Evan King whistled in disbelief and leaned back in his chair. "Kid, why are you helpin' us? We don't have anything to give you. Why would you just…"

"Because, Mr. King…" Jeremiah glanced down at his plate. "My dad taught me to always be kind to those around me, and that I had a moral obligation to help those in need. I'm…I'm not perfect, but I'll do the best I can."

The old man stared at him for a moment. "Boy, that optimistic attitude of yours is gonna get you killed one of these days."

* * *

><p>Megaton was home, even if it had only been a couple of days since Jeremiah had stepped out of Vault 101. With the situation in Arefu resolved, he could finally return his attention back to finding his dad. He sat in his house as Wadsworth's motor roared somewhere on the first floor.<p>

He opened the top desk drawer to find eight stimpaks, and that made him grimace. "I'm running out, and if they're scarce…I can't be getting into these kinds of fights."

The young man glanced at his Pip-Boy map, and he noticed the marker for Galaxy News Radio.

"Karen Schenzy mentioned Super Mutants…she said they had overrun the Capitol. Wonderful."

He double and triple-checked his supplies and weapons, deciding on taking the hunting rifle, the 10mm, two Stimpaks, and a combat knife, as well as two-hundred caps.

He sighed as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and put the pistol in its holster. This next leg of the journey was going to be tough.


	8. Man's Best Friend

Chapter 8: Man's Best Friend

1 Day Later

Jeremiah rubbed his chin, realizing that he needed to shave desperately when his fingers ran through copious amounts of scruff.

"So, where is this GNR, anyway?" Bryan Wilks knelt beside him as they rested along the side of the road.

The boy had confronted Jeremiah soon after he'd left Megaton, begging for help with finding his father. The wanderer, basically in the same position, couldn't refuse his request. Unfortunately, it led to the discovery of a serious giant ant problem.

His eyes scanned down the road, and the enhancements provided by the very grateful Dr. Lesko proved useful. He could see for several hundred feet with complete clarity.

"My Pip-Boy tells me that it's in the upper left area of the Capitol Wasteland." He frowned as he looked on the D.C. Ruins, and the wall of rubble blocking them out. "Unfortunately, I can't see a way in…"

Bryan exhaled. "Thanks again…for…finding my dad, even if he was…"

Jeremiah smiled at the boy. "Not a problem, Bryan. I can't just let something like that pass me by. Don't worry; we'll get you to Rivet City and this Aunt Vera of yours as soon as I get to the Galaxy News Radio building."

The child nodded. "Thanks a lot, no one else was willing to help me."

"I'm beginning to think that I'm abnormal out here." He stood and checked the condition of his hunting rifle. It was fine, even after disposing of the Queen Ant's guardians, but he was down to thirteen rounds. "Let's get moving and see if there's an entrance somewhere down the road, an opening in the rubble, maybe."

They began to walk down the road, but Jeremiah saw no sign of an entrance into the D.C. Wastes. However, he did notice a merchant caravan coming down the road to meet them.

"Who are they?" Bryan asked.

"Salesmen." He replied. "Ignore the mercs; they're likely there to guard the caravan."

"Oh…o-okay."

Jeremiah glanced at the kid. _He's pretty scared…how is it that I've gotten so used to it already? Necessity? Either way…it's easy to see how Raiders exist. It's so easy to…take things, to let the Wasteland take you._

"Hello there, Traveler!" The merchant waved, shocking the young man out of his thoughts. "Would you like to take a look at my wares? The name's Crow!" He, like Jeremiah, wore a set of leather armor and a front-brimmed cap.

Jeremiah started to shake his head, but stopped. "Do you have any .32 rounds?"

The man smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do have some! Do you have the caps? The rate's two caps per round, and I've got two boxes of twenty-four."

Jeremiah unstrapped the satchel on his back and brought out sixty caps. "I'll take a box."

Crow raised an eyebrow, as did his two guards. "Uh…I'm no cheat, kid. You only owe forty-eight."

"I know; the other twelve are for some info. Do you know of any good ways to get into the D.C. Ruins?"

The merchant whistled. "You're gonna need a lot more than .32's to survive a trip like that. If you're trying to get to Rivet City, I'd suggest walking along the Potomac."

"Rivet City is my second stop. I'm trying to get to the Galaxy News Radio building."

"Ah…" Crow grinned. "Looking to sign on with the Brotherhood of Steel?"

"Uh…no…I was actually hoping to speak with Three Dog. He might have some useful information for me."

The merchant nodded. "Well, either way, if you're trying to get to GNR, you've gotta turn back and go down into Farragut West Metro Station. That's the easiest way to get into the D.C. Ruins."

Jeremiah held out his left arm. "Can you mark Farragut Station on my map?"

Crow nodded. "Yeah, let me see…"

Once he was done, Jeremiah thanked him for his time, but Crow waved him off. "Eh…I think I made more of a profit than you, kid." The sound of gunshots cracked through the air, and the merchant jerked. "Raiders…guys, we gotta go!"

Jeremiah looked north, where he heard the shots, and he could see a fenced-in area. "They're that way." He began moving toward it, but soon felt Bryan tug on his arm.

"Why not just leave them alone? We don't want them coming after us!"

Jeremiah Willborn frowned. "If they're attacking someone, I can't just sit idly by."

He handed the child his 10mm pistol. "Wait by those rocks. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, head for Grandma Sparkles' house. She can help you get to Megaton."

Bryan and Jeremiah had met the old lady on their way out of Grayditch, and the wanderer had no doubt that she'd help the child.

He walked with Bryan to the rocks, and once the boy had gotten into his hiding place, Jeremiah took off toward the shots, which were still cracking the air.

* * *

><p>He noticed as he got closer that the fence was wrapped around an old scrapyard, and he could hear the Raiders cursing and yelling over the din of weapon-fire.<p>

He unslung his hunting rifle and moved in past the gate. It was like a maze, but he simply followed the voices of Raiders, who seemed confident of impending victory.

"Yeah, we've got the bastard now, boys!"

Jeremiah's heart beat heavily in his chest, and sweat rolled down his cheek. Forgetting his fear for a moment, he glanced around the corner to find the Raiders standing over their quarry, a man who was bleeding profusely from multiple bullet wounds.

"You got anything else to say?!" One of the lowlifes stepped on his chest, causing the man to cough up blood.

"Gah…go…good boy…" He seemed to be looking past his attackers, who were looking at him with confused expressions.

"Man, the guy must be delirious! Gunnar, put him out of his misery!"

Jeremiah raised his rifle and was about to pull the trigger, but a sharp growl stopped all parties in their tracks. Before the wanderer could react, the Raider known as "Gunnar" went down when a dog lunged from seemingly out of nowhere and plunged its teeth into his throat.

He went down gurgling as his companions jumped back. "What the hell—?"

Jeremiah didn't even let him finish, pulling up his rifle and firing straight into the second raider's chest. The man dropped without another sound.

The last one glanced from the canine to the human, knowing he was between a rock and a hard place. The dog, for its part, had finished with the first and began to circle the last, growling all the while.

"No…stay back!" The Raider pressed down on the trigger of his assault rifle as the dog pounced.

Several bullets left the barrel, two of which struck the dog in the leg and chest, but the animal managed to sink its teeth into the last man's neck, despite its injuries. As the Raider gurgled, Jeremiah turned and knelt beside the heavily injured man, pulling out a Stimpak.

He moved to stick it into the man's chest, but a bloody hand met his and stopped it. "No…it won't…won't help now…"

The young man reluctantly let his hand drop to his side as the dog limped over to the fallen form and whimpered.

"Damn…Dogmeat…I never thought it'd end like this…I'll miss you, buddy…good dog…"

"Dogmeat" whined and licked the man's face as he breathed his last, and Jeremiah felt tears roll down his face.

He tentatively reached out his hand and pressed it against the dog's back, causing the canine to glance at him.

"I've lost someone close to me, too…" He knew that the animal couldn't truly understand, but it needed to be said. "I'm sorry, Dogmeat."

Dogmeat whined and rested his head on his dead master's chest. Jeremiah glanced at the Stimpak in his hand and the wounds that Dogmeat had, and it gave him an idea.

"Hey…look at me for a second, boy…" The dog's ears perked up as he looked at the young man. "I'm going to try and heal your injuries. Stay calm…this is going to hurt…a lot."

Without further warning, he stuck the Stimpak into Dogmeat's side, and the animal jumped up and yelped. As the cells regenerated, he began to growl and back away from Jeremiah.

"Easy…take it easy…you should be fine now…"

Dogmeat's growling sort of sputtered as he noticed that his leg didn't hurt anymore; neither did his chest. He cocked his head and whined.

The wanderer discarded the used Stimpak and motioned for him to come forward. "Come here, boy…let me see…come on…"

The dog inched towards him, and he held out his hand for the canine to sniff. Dogmeat obliged, and soon responded by licking the young man's hand and moving closer.

Jeremiah moved both of his hands over the dog, petting him and trying to cheer him up; he even scratched behind his ears.

"That's it…I'm a friend." He smiled; a companion like this wouldn't be so bad when going through the Wasteland. "Hey, you wanna come with me?"

Dogmeat glanced up at him and exhaled through his nose.

Jeremiah chuckled. "Is that a yes or a no?" He stood. "Well, I have to get back. Someone's counting on me. Are you coming?"

As the wanderer began walking away, Dogmeat took one last look at his former master before following behind.

Bryan Wilks peeked over the rocks as he heard the panting of a dog, as well as Jeremiah's voice. "You still there, Bryan?"

"I'm here! Gosh…you took a long time…" The boy's eyes met Dogmeat's. "Cool! Is he yours?"

The wanderer smiled. "That's up to him, but for now I guess he's decided to stick with me. Now, let's find this Farragut West Metro Station."

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

The .32 caliber round punched through the emaciated creature's head, and Jeremiah felt his heart soar as the three travelers saw light spilling through the gate leading out of the metro. They had found Farragut with little trouble, but once inside, they had found what Jeremiah could only guess were feral ghouls.

It took Bryan an immense amount of willpower to not scream when he saw the first one, which rushed at them almost as soon as they had entered the metro. Dogmeat took the lead, meeting it head-on and tearing into its throat.

After that first encounter, it was a little easier to avoid them on the whole; Jeremiah had only spent six rounds in total. That left him with thirty-one .32 caliber bullets on his person.

He grimaced as they approached the gate. _I hope that we don't run into any Super Mutants…_ He turned to Bryan. "When we get out of here, I need you to do exactly as I say. Understand?"

The boy nodded quickly, and Dogmeat nuzzled up under his arm.

"Good. Who knows what we could run into up there."

He gently pushed the gate open, wincing as it creaked. Sunlight immediately shown in their faces as they stepped out into the open. Voices and weapons firing were the two prevailing noises that met their ears, and Jeremiah's heart began to race.

"I kill you! Aaaah!"

**Author's Note: **I skipped a lot of the actual wasteland wandering and the quest "Those!" in this chapter. I felt it best to get to the heart of the main quest, while alluding to the other stuff Jeremiah was doing. I'll be doing much the same throughout the story from here on, unless a side quest offers particular insight into his character, or I just like it. Anyway, hope this chapter made sense!


	9. Galaxy News Radio

Chapter 9: Galaxy News Radio

"I kill you! Aaaah!" The Super Mutant's voice reached Jeremiah's ears as Bryan Wilks, Dogmeat, and he exited the Farragut Metro Station.

He turned to Bryan and held a finger to his lips, following that by holding up a hand to keep Dogmeat from doing something rash. Miraculously, the canine seemed to get the message and got low to the ground. Jeremiah smiled and unslung his hunting rifle.

_Please…let it be someone friendly fighting those things…_

He peeked over the wall and saw the closest Super Mutant backing up toward him and firing at some enemy he couldn't see. As unwilling as he was to give away their position, he couldn't let the mutant find them, so he aimed his rifle at the back of its head and fired.

Blood sprayed from the wound, and the monster dropped without a sound. Fortunately, amid all of the carnage, the other mutants didn't even turn around.

Jeremiah glanced back at his friends. "Stay here until I say it's safe. If you hear me cry out, get back into the metro and head for Megaton. Don't wait for me."

He stepped out just as the firing seemed to dwindle and found himself staring down the barrel of an odd rifle. He didn't recognize its type.

"Hold it, Wastelander! State your business, once you've dropped that rifle." The man's voice was firm, but what really stood out was his armor, big, gray, and bulky. It looked like it could withstand a lot of punishment.

_Where can I get a set of that? That's so cool!_

The armored man nudged him with his strange gun. "I'll say it only one more time. Drop the gun!"

"Do what he says." A woman in a similar suit of armor walked up, the same type of weapon in her grip. "Now."

Jeremiah obliged, kneeling and placing his hunting rifle on the concrete. "Mind telling me who the hell you guys are?"

"What? Did you just walk out of a Vault?" The man shook his head as more armored troops amassed around them. "We're the Brotherhood of Steel, numbskull."

The wanderer's eyes widened. "Damn…so…you're the group I've heard about."

"We are. Now, we need to know what you're doing here in D.C." The woman said. "We can't have any unknowns, or trigger-happy Wastelanders giving us trouble."

Jeremiah glanced back toward the metro.

"Keep your eyes on us!" She aimed her gun at his head. "Now, answer me!"

The young man sighed. "Bryan, Dogmeat…come on out. They'll help us."

The boy and the dog inched out of the metro entrance slowly, and all of the guns pointed at Jeremiah suddenly lowered.

"My god…he's got a kid with him…" One of the other females breathed out.

"Quiet, Reddin!" The first man spat. "For all we know, he could be a slaver!"

Jeremiah whirled to face him again, his face contorting in anger. "Wait, what did you say!?"

"Calm down." The woman stepped forward. "None of this answers our questions. Now, again, why are you here?"

"Two reasons," Jeremiah held up the same number of fingers. "One: I need to see Three Dog. He might be able to help me find my dad. Two: This kid is Bryan Wilks; his family was killed by giant ants in Grayditch. I promised him that I'd get him to Rivet City to live with his aunt." He indicated the canine and smirked. "And I found Dogmeat here helping his former master fight off Raiders; unfortunately, I wasn't able to save the man."

The man took a step forward. "Bullsh—!"

"Paladin Vargas, please calm down!" The woman turned toward him and glared before facing the wanderer again. "I have to admit, I agree with the Paladin. This is a tough nut to swallow."

Jeremiah couldn't help himself. "You and Evan King should compare notes…"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sentinel Lyons, I think this is a waste of our time. We should leave them to their business and keep moving toward GNR. They need reinforcements, now!"

She nodded. "Agreed. You three are on your own. We don't have time to deal with you right now."

Jeremiah took a step forward. "Wait a second! If you're heading to GNR, I can help you fight. You could always use another gun, right? Plus, Dogmeat's not bad in a fight, either."

The Paladin shook his head. "Absolutely not! We can't coddle you!"

"Well, Sentinel…" He faced the woman. "I'm headed toward GNR, and we will follow regardless of your orders. I have things I need to do, and some stuffy military unit isn't going to stop me!" The young man was breathing heavily, and he stepped back. "I'm…I'm sorry, that last comment was…uncalled for. Sentinel Lyons…I can help you. Please, let me."

She studied him before glancing at Bryan Wilks. "What about him?"

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. "I can take care of Bryan Wilks. I've done it through a bunch of ants and ghouls."

She shook her head. "These are Super Mutants, Wastelander."

"Jeremiah…my name is Jeremiah Willborn. And I've killed a few of them too; they bleed like anything else."

"Brave talk." Paladin Vargas frowned. "But you're shaking, kid."

"Of course I am." He replied. "I'm scared witless! But my dad is out there, and I will dive into Hell and tear him out if a have to, mutants be damned!"

Sentinel Lyons pursed her lips and nodded. "Fine. Stick close; we're moving out."

Jeremiah turned to his compatriots and motioned them forward. "Come on. Things are gonna get interesting."

* * *

><p>"Die human!" The sledgehammer came down on Paladin Vargas, who barely managed to raise his arms to block it in time.<p>

The Super Mutant lifted its foot and kicked him in the midsection, sending him flying backward. Jeremiah, meanwhile, fired on several of the monsters as the rest of Lyons' Pride moved in. He did a quick count.

_Eleven .32's left…damn._ He glanced to his left and saw Vargas go down, pulling up his hunting rifle and firing a shot into the mutant's face before it could bring its hammer down. Bryan peeked out from around the corner, and Dogmeat rushed out from behind the boy, stopping when he reached his new master's side.

Jeremiah reached down and brushed his hand through Dogmeat's fur. "Good boy…stay with Bryan. He's gonna need you."

Vargas picked himself up off of the ground and faced the wanderer. "We're not out of the woods yet, kid. Get your head in the game."

"It is." He replied as he brought the rifle up and fired, striking a Super Mutant that had been running at Vargas with a nail board.

The Paladin glanced at the corpse, red blood oozing from the hole in the mutant's forehead. "Noted."

They moved through the dilapidated buildings, tearing through Super Mutants left and right. Jeremiah was relieved to find that several of them carried .32 rounds. Even more helpful was the fact that those same mutants had hunting rifles, which came in handy when he snapped his against the back of a mutant's head.

He and Vargas mowed through three more, with Bryan and Dogmeat following at a relatively safe distance. Most of Lyons' Pride had made a right turn at the next intersection, but Vargas insisted that he would go left to cover their flank.

"Then I'm going with you." Jeremiah insisted. "Even you can't take more than one or two of these guys at once."

Vargas sighed. "Fine…you've proven useful in this fight, but stick close."

The young man turned to his friends. "Bryan, take Dogmeat and follow Sentinel Lyons and the others. They've already cleared the mutants out in that direction."

The boy nodded quickly and pulled Dogmeat away by his scruff.

The Paladin began moving. "We'll meet them in the GNR Building Plaza; I just need to make sure that no Super Mutants are this way."

"Got it. Lead on."

They moved slowly through the ruined building, careful not to alert any mutants that may have been in waiting. As Jeremiah reached the next corner, he heard a distorted voice.

"I…I smell blood! I smell humans!"

"Stupid! Tin cans are all over!"

"No…close humans…"

Before he even had a chance to process what had been said, a massive Super Mutant—bigger than any of the others and wearing armor—poked its head around the corner.

"See?! I smelled them!"

"Dear lord…" Vargas took a step back. "A Master…"

As the thing came into full view, the wanderer noticed that it didn't carry any weapon he'd ever seen before; rather, it was a sledgehammer with hydraulic parts.

He immediately fired his hunting rifle, striking the beast in the forehead. However, the bullet merely served to enrage it.

"Ow! Humans hurt!"

It brought the odd hammer up to crush him, but Vargas pumped several red energy beams into the creature's chest. It did hardly any damage with the armor, but it did halt its attack.

"I've got this one, kid! Get his friend!"

Jeremiah nodded grimly and ducked around the stumbling monster. He turned the corner and saw the other mutant fiddling with an assault rifle.

"Stupid thing! Work!"

Jeremiah didn't even hesitate, putting three bullets into the Super Mutant's unarmored chest. It dropped with a strangled cry, and he whirled back toward where Vargas was fighting the Super Mutant 'Master'.

He did another quick count as he leveled his weapon at the attacker's back. _Fifteen rounds…I hope we find some more .32 rounds soon…_

He pumped two shots into it as fast as he could, and he realized that it had grabbed Vargas, once it promptly dropped him.

"Ow!" It whirled and charged, swinging the hammer wildly.

Jeremiah ducked under one of its swings and shot it in the right knee. Unfortunately, that did little to slow it down, and the young man soon found himself on the receiving end of a backhand to the face.

He spun into the wall, and his rifle went skittering along the ground. His ears rang, but he attempted to stand.

"I crush you, human!"

The Master raised its hammer, but another energy beam grazed its jaw. It stumbled forward, and Jeremiah rolled between its legs.

He brought his hand to his hip, searching in vain for his 10mm pistol before realizing what was wrong.

_Bryan has it…crap._

He barely noticed as the blood dripped from his nose; the Master had regained its footing. The only weapon he had within reach was his combat knife, and that wasn't going to cut it, literally.

"Take this!" Vargas tossed him a squarish pistol. "It'll help you live longer. We need to coordinate our strikes."

Jeremiah grimaced. "What do you suggest?"

"Shoot it in the face. A lot."

The wanderer obliged as the mutant charged them again, pumping one red beam after another into the beast's face. Vargas did the same with his laser rifle.

The Super Mutant Master slowed his charge as burning energy beam made continuous contact with its face, eventually falling to its knees.

It stayed motionless for a moment, and Jeremiah held his breath. Was it truly dead?

Vargas walked around to its backside and kicked it, causing the body to fall face-first into the ground. "That's how it's done."

"My god…that…that was terrifying…" Jeremiah's shoulders sagged as he moved to retrieve his hunting rifle. He reached down to pick up the gun with his right arm, but a sharp pain caused him to shrink back. "Ah…damn…must've…dislocated my shoulder when that thing beat me around…"

Vargas came up to him. "Here, I can fix that. This is gonna hurt."

Before he could protest, the Paladin gripped his shoulder with one hand and pushed. A sickening pop was followed by Jeremiah's scream.

"That should do…"

The wanderer gritted his teeth as he massaged his shoulder. "Thanks…I guess…"

* * *

><p>Jeremiah and Vargas met up with the rest of the Brotherhood soldiers, as well as Bryan and Dogmeat, at the GNR Building Plaza. They stepped over several Super Mutant corpses and a couple of Brotherhood of Steel ones, as well.<p>

"Paladin Vargas," Sentinel Lyons turned to face them as they walked toward the fountain in the middle of the plaza. "It's good to see that you made it out."

The woman that Vargas had called Reddin smirked. "How many times did you have to save the local?"

The Paladin inclined his head. "Once, Initiate, and that was because he saved my hide. We took down a Super Mutant Master."

Lyons raised an eyebrow. "A Master…impressive. Both of you did well." She indicated the building behind her. "That's GNR; once we finish mopping up here, you can talk to Three Dog about your missing father."

Jeremiah leaned down as Dogmeat sauntered up to him and scratched behind the canine's ears. "Thank you, Sentinel Lyons; I hope I haven't been a burden on you and your men."

Bryan Wilks stared at him. "How far away is Rivet City now? Will we have to fight any more Super Mutants? That wasn't fun…"

The young man smiled. "I'm not sure about Rivet City, exactly, and I hope we don't see any more of those monsters either. I'm almost out of of ammo."

Vargas shook his head. "You're crazy if you want to navigate D.C. to get to Rivet City…" He rested his laser rifle on his shoulder. "Alright, Brotherhood of Steel, we have some cleaning up to do. Move it!"

"So, am I a full-fledged member of the Pride yet?" Reddin asked with a grin on her face.

Vargas smiled. "We'll see when we get back to the Citadel. As for right now, just get this mess cleaned up."

"Yes, sir!"

Jeremiah ushered Bryan forward, and Dogmeat followed. "C'mon, it's safe here." He glanced at the body of an unfortunate Brotherhood soldier in the fountain and couldn't help but notice the large piece of ordinance next to him, complete with several oval-shaped objects.

"I wouldn't touch that, Wastelander." One of the members of Lyons' Pride stepped in between him and the fountain. "That's called a Fat Man, and it's beyond your pay grade."

Jeremiah nodded. "Duly noted." He noticed that the armor was cracked in several places. "But…what caused him to die like that?"

"One of the muties had a Super Sledge, and the hydraulics make its blow strong enough to crack anything weaker than T-51B Power Armor."

A rumbling began to shake the ground before he could continue to GNR, and crashes sounded to the wanderer's left, in the distance behind a bus. Jeremiah's eyes widened.

"What was _that_?" He asked.

Vargas gazed up at the sky, and then turned his gaze to try and see beyond the bus. "This can't be good. Everyone, prepare for another attack!"

Jeremiah whirled on Bryan. "Get inside. Now!"

The boy turned and ran for the door and was ushered inside by two Brotherhood soldiers. Jeremiah glanced at Dogmeat, who had his teeth bared.

"You ready, boy? This could get rough." Sweat poured down his face as he gripped his hunting rifle tightly.

Sentinel Lyons brought her laser rifle up, but quickly brought it back down again. "Initiate Reddin! What are you doing?! Get away from the—!"

Reddin had been kneeling by a fellow soldier's body when a large form ran up behind the bus. She got to her feet and began to run, but the bus exploded, sending her flying.

Every soldier had their weapons ready, but Jeremiah simply gawked at the hulking shadow in the smoke. "What the hell…"

Even Dogmeat backpedaled as the form pushed the smoke aside, and the wanderer heard the Sentinel's voice.

"Behemoth! Everybody fire now!"

The Wastelander watched as a cartoonish, massive Super Mutant stepped forward…onto the prone form of Initiate Reddin. It carried a large fire hydrant as a club and a car door as a shield.

Bullets began to fly, causing the monster to flinch and swing wildly. Unfortunately, even that hail of bullets seemed to do little other than make it angry. One of the soldiers who had the misfortune of getting too close found himself on the receiving end of a crushing blow with the makeshift club.

Jeremiah's heart beat out of his chest. _What can I do against that? I'm going to die!_ Another thought entered his head, and he snapped into focus. He had a job to do, several, actually. People were counting on him, and the mutants weren't invincible.

He remembered the fountain…and the Fat Man. Turning around, he dropped his hunting rifle on the ground and picked up the huge launcher, using his left hand to pick up a mini nuke.

As the projectile slid into place, Jeremiah aimed it at the Behemoth and cried out.

"Everybody get under cover!"

Vargas glanced in his direction, and his eyes grew to the size of plates. "Do as says now!"

The sliding thunk signaled the release of the small nuke, and Jeremiah watched it sail toward the raging beast. The Behemoth looked his way for a split second before the missile struck home. Fire and heat sailed through the air as the impact was made perfectly clear with a massive explosion.

Jeremiah and Dogmeat flew backwards into the fountain, while most of the Brotherhood of Steel found themselves on their backs. All he could hear as his vision dimmed was the roar of fiery death.

**Author's Note:** My decision to have Bryan Wilks along stems from the fact that his getting to Rivet City alone and unaided makes no sense at all.


	10. You Can't Stop the Signal!

Chapter 10: You Can't Stop the Signal!

Gauze filled Jeremiah's head as he lifted himself out of the fountain; Dogmeat had already gotten out and shaken himself off. Sentinel Lyons and Paladin Vargas helped other members of the Brotherhood to their feet and surveyed the area.

"Is it dead?" One of them asked.

The smoke began to clear, revealing the charred remains of the Behemoth, and a collective sigh emanated from the group.

"Yes, Glade…" Sentinel Lyons breathed out her reply. "It's dead…"

Jeremiah sat down on the edge of the fountain and glanced at his Pip Boy; the Geiger counter was ticking quickly.

"Wonderful…I'm gonna die…"

The Brotherhood soldier named Glade chuckled. "Damn, kid…he survives an encounter with a Super Mutant Behemoth and complains about a little radiation."

Sentinel Lyons shook her head and made her way inside, while Paladin Vargas walked over to Jeremiah and held out his hand.

"She may not say it, but you did good work today, Wastelander."

The young man smiled and took the hand offered to him. "Are you kidding? I barely know what I'm doing out here…" His smile widened as Dogmeat sauntered over to him and nuzzled his leg. "Good boy, Dogmeat; way to be a protector."

As he scratched behind the canine's ears, Vargas coughed. "Weren't you looking for someone? Three Dog may very well have the answers you're after. Go on in; he'll be in the studio."

Jeremiah nodded and made his way to the door, where he was greeted by the two soldiers guarding it. "Good work, kid."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm just trying to help."

The former Vault dweller passed the threshold with Dogmeat, and he was surprised when Bryan Wilks ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're alive! Thank goodness…"

Jeremiah chuckled. "It'll take more than a couple overgrown green giants to stop me from keeping my promises. Now, come on; we'll see Three Dog and get you to Rivet City."

Bryan nodded and ran up the stairs toward where Jeremiah assumed the studio was, and he had to suppress a chuckle as Dogmeat followed closely after the boy.

"He _is_ a protector."

Sentinel Lyons, who had been conversing with one of the men, turned to the wanderer. "Thanks for the help; had you not been here, that fight could've gone very differently."

"Not a problem, Sentinel Lyons; I'm just trying to do the right thing." He replied.

She nodded. "Not many people are like that, nowadays. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah entered the studio, where he immediately noticed Bryan and Dogmeat waiting patiently for him.<p>

"Come on, guys; let's meet Three Dog."

As they made their way up the stairs, a distinctly smooth voice met their ears. "Speak of the devil, and all that…am I right, or am I right?" The dark skinned man stood and bowed in a rather showy fashion. "Three Dog here! At your service."

Jeremiah place his right hand on Dogmeat's head and began to absentmindedly stroke his fur. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've been listening to your broadcast…well, as much of it as I can get out by Megaton, anyway."

The radio personality shook his head. "Yeah…damn signal's been screwed ever since Super Mutants decided that the dish would make good target practice. Anyway, what can I do for ya, kid? I here you had a run-in with a Behemoth."

Jeremiah nodded. "It was…terrifying. I wouldn't have survived if not for the Brotherhood of Steel."

Three Dog eyed him carefully. "Right…so, your story."

The wanderer's eyes widened. "Yeah! Sorry…I…" He sighed. "I was hoping you could help me find someone."

"Well, I'm not much of a seeker, if ya catch my meaning, but I do have eyes and ears. Maybe ole' Three Dog can help you out. Who exactly are you looking for, kid?"

The young man sighed. "My dad…he was here. His name is James Willborn."

"James is _your_ dad?" The DJ stared over his sunglasses at the Wastelander. "My god! So he is! You look just like him!"

"Yeah…I got that a lot in Vault 101. Now I need to know where he went. Did he tell you where he was going?"

Three Dog stroked his unkempt beard and stared at the ceiling. "Hm...He mentioned something to me about meeting with a 'Dr. Li' in Rivet City, if that helps."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Seriously? For once, things seem to be going my way. Bryan Wilks and I were headed there after this anyway."

"Yeah, I noticed the kid. Is he another one of your Vault buddies?"

The wanderer motioned the boy forward. "No, his dad was killed by giant fire ants in Grayditch. I'm taking him to Rivet City to live with his aunt, Vera."

The DJ cocked his head. "You're seriously doing all this for the kid?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Sure, it's the right thing to do; I couldn't just leave him in Grayditch."

Three Dog grinned. "Damn…everything I've heard about you is true, Vault Dweller! You are a paragon out here!"

"Wait…what?"

He sat down in a chair. "My sources have been telling me all about a kid who's been doing good deeds around the Wasteland, and it seems that he's right here in front of me." He grew somber. "Kid, you have no idea how many people have either given up the Good Fight or are actively against it. You are the first ray of sunshine, besides Lyons and the Brotherhood, to hit this God-forsaken place."

Jeremiah rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure about that…"

Bryan's voice interrupted. "Sure you are! You helped me when no one else bothered, and you killed that giant Super Mutant all by yourself!"

The young man held up a hand. "Now wait, if Lyons' Pride hadn't kept it occupied, I would've been pancaked long before I could've gotten a shot off."

"What's your name, Wanderer?" Three Dog stroked his beard again. "The Lone Wanderer…I like the sound of that!"

"My name's Jeremiah, sir."

Three Dog nodded. "Well, Jeremiah, I know you have a mission or two of your own, but I've been looking for someone to help me with a problem. I figure you'll be contributing mightily to the Good Fight."

"You mentioned that before…what _is_ the Good Fight, exactly?"

The older man chuckled. "Jeremiah, the Good Fight is my attempt to help our allies, the Brotherhood, bring order back to the Wasteland by encouraging the people and exposing the propaganda of the Enclave!"

"The Enclave…I've heard a little bit about them, but I've never seen a member of the group in person. At least, I don't think so."

"Yeah? Well, the Enclave is probably a bigger threat than the Frankensteins. _President_ Eden and Colonel Augustus Autumn both want to see the revival of what they believe is the true American government, by any means necessary."

Jeremiah frowned. "Sounds bad…but what's this job you needed done?"

Three Dog cleared his throat. "You live out by Megaton, right? Then you know that Galaxy News Radio's signal barely reaches it."

"You mentioned that Super Mutant's shot up the satellite dish; do you need it repaired?"

The DJ shook his head. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah slinked along the wall in the Museum of Technology; he had to be stealthy. <em>I don't want to become Super Mutant target practice…<em>

Three Dog had informed him of a replacement dish in the museum, which he could use to once again make GNR available throughout the Wasteland. Thankfully, he had also agreed to watch over Bryan and Dogmeat while Jeremiah was off procuring the dish.

He felt the 10mm on his hip and exhaled softly; he had quite a few rounds available, unlike his hunting rifle, which had almost run out. Unfortunately, the pistol was ill-suited to penetrating the monsters' thick skin, so he had to be as quiet as possible.

As he made his way through the museum, he had to stifle helpless laughter at the Vault exhibit. It actually attempted to make the vaults seem cheery and hospitable.

His mind flashed back to his tenth birthday party, and Amata's smiling face was the first image he recognized.

_Amata…I hope you're safe…_ With Officer Mack dead, no other security personnel would have the stomach to harm her, and Alphonse Almodovar didn't have it, either. _I hope…_

"I smell something funny!" A deep, gravelly voice reached the young man's ears as he reach large double doors at the end of the hall.

_Super Mutants. Perfect._

The doors opened just as he got to the side of them and pressed himself up against the wall. It appeared that only one had entered the hallway, and its back was turned toward him. He unsheathed his combat knife and moved in for a close, silent kill.

He stood to his full height in order to reach up with his left arm and grab the beast's shoulder, pulling up and immediately driving the blade into the side of its neck with his right arm.

The Super Mutant gurgled and clutched at its throat, but it failed to die instantaneously like he'd planned. Instead, it was able to swing around and smack him with its tree trunk for an arm, sending the wanderer spinning into the wall.

Jeremiah both heard and felt several of his ribs giving way under the stress as he crumpled to the floor. The mutant gurgled its last as he groaned and attempted to stand. He found that the pain made it hard to breathe, and it would complicate things if it continued.

_I have one stimpak on me…great. Let's hope I don't need it later._ The young man pulled the healing device from his satchel and plunged it into his side nearest the break. Before it could begin to work, he ripped a part of his sleeve off and balled it up before sticking it between his teeth. The pain that came as his ribcage knitted itself together was intense, and it would do no good to cry out and reveal his position.

Once the ordeal had passed, he spit the wad of fabric out and moved toward the double doors. They creaked open, much to Jeremiah's consternation, but he soon found himself focusing on something else entirely.

He had found the Virgo II model dish.

* * *

><p>The wanderer ran across the Mall as fast as he could while lugging the large dish as bullets flew wildly around him. The Washington Monument rose before him, and he was thankful it was so close.<p>

A bullet whizzed past his head. "Damn it! That was too close!"

"Get down, Wastelander!" The welcome voice of one of the Brotherhood soldiers guarding the monument called out.

Jeremiah obliged as best he could and ducked out of the way as three armored soldiers opened fire on his pursuers.

When the firing stopped, he glanced up at the Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. "Thanks…I don't know if I—"

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Wastelander! What are you doing out here?" His helmeted head turned down to look at the dish in Jeremiah's arms. "And what are you doing with that?"

"I'm…I'm here to replace the dish. Three Dog asked me to—"

The soldier held up a hand. "Say no more; go on up and get it done."

He nodded and walked quickly into the monument. As the elevator door closed and the mechanism began to move upward, he exhaled and leaned against the wall.

"I hope Rivet City has answers…"

* * *

><p>Jeremiah glanced back at Galaxy News Radio and smiled as Bryan Wilks and Dogmeat fell in behind him. "Alright, guys, time to pay a visit to Rivet City."<p>

Bryan smiled. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Neither can I." The wanderer replied.

"Now, hold on a second, kid." Vargas' voice reached their ears, and all three turned to see him and another Brotherhood soldier walking toward them. "Sentinel Lyons and the others are on their way back to the Citadel already, but I convinced our leader to allow Knight Garth and myself to escort you to Rivet City."

Jeremiah cocked his head. "Not that I'm not grateful, but why would you guys do that for us?"

Vargas smiled. "Kid, you've done quite a bit for Galaxy News and the Brotherhood today. Despite her protests, I feel like we can't just leave you to your own devices."

"Alright, it'll be nice to have you along, Paladin Vargas." Jeremiah grinned. "I'm sure that, between the three of us, Super Mutants won't be a problem."

Knight Garth chuckled. "Damn straight."

The young man nodded. "Okay, then, let's go." They began walking in the direction of Rivet City, but Jeremiah soon turned back to his allies. "Hey, would it be okay if I put on my radio?"

Vargas waved him off. "Go for it. I could use a little music."

As he turned on the radio, Three Dog's voice came through loud and clear.

"Thanks to the 'Lone Wanderer' from Vault 101, we're back on the air! From Girdershade to Canterbury Commons, GNR is broadcasting! You can't stop the signal!"


	11. Scientific Pursuits

Chapter 11: Scientific Pursuits

Jeremiah gawked at the massive shell of an aircraft carrier that rose before them, and Bryan Wilks let out a whistle.

"That's awesome…" He breathed.

"Yeah…" The wanderer replied.

Vargas chuckled. "Welcome to Rivet City, Jeremiah; I hope you can find your answers here. Oh," He reached into the pack on his back. "Before I forget, here's some water."

In his hands were two bottles of purified water, which the young man gratefully accepted. "Thank you, Paladin Vargas; you guys have been very helpful." He handed one of the bottles to Bryan, who gleefully opened it and began to drink.

"Don't mention it. If you ever want to try your luck as a soldier, we could sure use you, despite Sentinel Lyons distaste for taking on Wastelanders."

Knight Garth grinned. "Who knows, Paladin; she might make an exception for this one."

Jeremiah laughed. "I don't know…once I find my dad, who knows where we'll go?"

* * *

><p>"Please…a little water…" The beggar sat against the metal wall, near an intercom box.<p>

Jeremiah smiled. "Sure, you could use it more than I can." He pulled out his bottle of purified water, and Bryan's eyes widened as he handed it to him.

"Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"Could you answer a question for me?" The wanderer asked.

"I can try."

"How do we get into Rivet City?"

The beggar motioned toward the intercom. "You use that to signal the guards, and they'll send the bridge over."

He nodded. "Thanks…are you…do you need help? I can see if the folks at Rivet City would be willing to—"

The grateful man shook his head. "No…I don't have much strength…besides, they have no use for me."

Jeremiah frowned as he pressed the intercom button. _I wish…why won't he let me help him?_

A grating noise, followed by the screech of metal, reached the wanderer's ears. Bryan's eyes grew wider than they were before, and Dogmeat whined and covered his ears with his paws.

All three of them noticed the man in combat armor walking across the bridge toward them, an odd, glowing rifle pointed at them.

"Hold it! I'm the security chief here; the name's Harkness. What's your business in Rivet City?"

Jeremiah's shoulders sagged. "Sir, please…we're tired, and we've been traveling for a while. We don't mean any trouble."

"Sorry, I can't let you in until you tell me what I want to know."

"Fine…I'm here looking for my dad, and this kid is Bryan Wilks. I'm helping him find a home."

Harkness glared at the three dirty, ragged misfits and sighed, lowering his weapon in the process. "Go on in, but if you cause any trouble, I'll throw you out myself."

* * *

><p>As they entered what the guards had referred to as the Marketplace, Jeremiah and Bryan both gazed in awe at the inside of the massive structure.<p>

"So this is…this is Rivet City!" The young man marveled.

Bryan Wilks bit his lower lip. "Hey…Jeremiah…do you…do you think that my Aunt Vera will take me in?"

The Wastelander smiled. "Of course she will; I have no doubt!"

"Oh…" The boy glanced away as Jeremiah reached down to scratch behind Dogmeat's ears. The canine panted contentedly. "But…"

"What is it, Bryan?"

"What if she doesn't want me?!" He burst out. "What if she doesn't take me in? Where will I go?"

The wanderer frowned. _I hadn't thought about that…what if?_ He had no idea what he'd do if this Vera decided that she didn't want Bryan around.

He furrowed his brow. "If she doesn't want you, I'll keep hunting until I find someone that does."

The boy nodded as the three of them walked along the line of shops. A selection of signs caught Jeremiah's eye: Rivet City Supply, Flak 'n' Shrapnel's, Potomac Attire, and so on. He checked his satchel and was pleasantly surprised to discover one hundred and eighty caps, forty more than he was supposed to have.

_Thanks again, Vargas._ He made his way over to one of the stalls, this one loaded with weapons.

"Welcome to Flak 'n' Shrapnel's!" A man with a deep voice and a sizeable mustache motioned around the stall. "We have a wide selection of weapons and armor for the discerning traveler! I'm Flak, and my partner Shrapnel and I run this joint."

"I have a question…do you guys repair stuff too?"

Flak nodded. "Sure do; whaddya need?"

The wanderer pulled the hunting rifle from the sheath on his back and offered it to the shopkeeper. "This has seen better days."

The man glanced over the weapon, all the while stroking his mustache. "Hm…this isn't that bad. It'll cost ya fifty caps for a service job, cleaning and repair."

Jeremiah smiled, pulled out his sack of caps, and counted out fifty of them. "That's fine. When can you have it ready?"

"Well, it'll take about half an hour, but you can visit Gary's Galley for a bite to eat or the Muddy Rudder if you want something a tad…stronger."

Bryan tugged on the young man's sleeve. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure, Bryan, I think Dogmeat's getting a little hungry too. Aren't you, boy?"

The canine nuzzled against his leg in response, causing Bryan to chuckle.

"C'mon, guys, let's get something to eat while we wait."

They made their way to the end of line of shops, coming up to a long, cornered counter with a sign above it.

"Welcome to Gary's Galley!" A chipper blonde girl walked up to them carrying a clipboard. "What can I get you fellas?"

Jeremiah glanced up at the board under the sign, indicating what items were on the menu. "I'll have a bowl of noodles and a bottle of purified water for me and some Mirelurk meat for my dog." He turned to his charge. "What do you want, Bryan?"

"Um…I'll have…the Salisbury steak and some water, please."

"Alright!" She smiled. "My name's Angela Staley. If you need anything, feel free to ask."

Jeremiah and Bryan sat down at a table, and they were surprised to find that it had a working radio sitting on it.

"…_and with the admission that you feel the same, I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of. Believe me…"_

The haunting tune brought to mind the desperate nature of the situation in the Wasteland, and Jeremiah was glad that Three Dog was at least trying to bring hope back to the Capitol.

"Hey…Jeremiah?" Bryan turned to him as their food was brought out by Angela. "Can I ask you something?"

The wanderer took two of the plates, passing one down to Dogmeat. "Thanks, Angela."

She grinned and brought Bryan's meal over as well. "Not a problem. Enjoy!"

"Anyway…what did you want to ask?"

Bryan Wilks poked at his Salisbury steak with a fork. "Why did you give that guy your last bottle of water? You hadn't had any in a while."

"Well," he replied, "I gave it to him because he needed it, and I could always get more here. I'm not hurting for caps like he is, and I'm strong enough to work for them if I need to. My dad…" His father's face appeared, a memory of happier days. _Would you be proud? I have so much to ask when I find you._ "…he always told me to do good for those who can't help themselves."

"Oh…I wish my dad had told me stuff like that…"

The young man smiled warmly. "Well, let's get to finding your Aunt Vera, and maybe you'll have a family yet." He glanced around the galley before his gaze settled on Angela Staley. "Hey, Angela?"

Her smile never wavered as she walked over to them. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell us where to find a woman named Vera? We were told that she lives here in Rivet City."

Her face lit up. "Sure! She runs the Weatherly Hotel; it's on the Upper Deck."

He grinned, causing, for reasons unknown to him, redness to fly to her cheeks. "Thanks a lot, Angela. You've been very helpful."

* * *

><p>The Weatherly Hotel was a quaint little section on the Upper Level, and the signs present made it easy to find. Bryan, Jeremiah, and Dogmeat soon stood in the doorway, and the former Vault dweller's eyes gravitated toward a Mister Handy Unit floating behind a desk. The robot reminded him of Andy, and remembering Vault 101's unit brought a smile to his face.<p>

A woman in a light blue dress approached them while matching his expression. "Hello, my name is—"

"Vera Weatherly, I presume." Jeremiah finished.

She nodded, her smile waning slightly. "Yes, are you in need of a room?"

The wanderer shook his head. "No, my name is Jeremiah Willborn, and I've come here to ask a favor of you."

"And what is that?"

Jeremiah ushered Brian forward. "This is—"

"Bryan!" She interrupted happily. "What are you doing here? Where's your father?"

The boy pursed his lips. "He's…he's dead."

Vera furrowed her brow. "Fred? How did he—"

"Fire ants, giant ones," Jeremiah said. "They overran Grayditch and killed nearly everyone, except Bryan and a man named Lesko."

"That's terrible…"

"That's why I came to you. Bryan doesn't have a home in Grayditch anymore, and I can't just leave him there alone. He mentioned your name, and I was wondering—"

"If I would take him in," Vera replied.

Jeremiah sighed. "Yes."

"Well, of course I will," she said with a smile before kneeling to Bryan's level. "Would you like to stay with me?"

The boy nodded furiously, and Vera laughed. "Okay, then. I'll do my best to raise you like my brother would've wanted. Welcome to your new home, Bryan."

* * *

><p>After dropping Bryan off at the Weatherly Hotel, Jeremiah made his way to Rivet City's science lab. As he entered, he noticed several scientists frantically moving from one table to the next, checking readings and the like. He also noticed an elderly man in a crisp suit and a mercenary-like character, likely a bodyguard.<p>

The oldest of the scientists, a woman with dark hair, noticed him enter. She approached him cautiously, but as she got closer, a gasp escaped her lips.

"You…my god…you look so much like him!" She reached her hand toward his face before pulling it back. "I hadn't imagined I'd ever see you again, not until James came to me over a week ago."

Jeremiah held out his hand. "Doctor Li?"

She shook it before responding. "Yes, your father and I worked on Project Purity before you were born. Why, if you don't mind my asking, are you not with him?"

"He, well," the young man rubbed the back of his neck. "He left me in Vault 101, thinking that it'd be safer than traveling the Wasteland. It would've been, if not for the Overseer."

"I'm sorry," Doctor Li said, "I assume you've been trying to find him. I know where he was headed next, if that will help."

Jeremiah said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever or whatever was listening. "That would be a big help."

"You saw the Jefferson Memorial? That's where Project Purity was back when we were working on it. He mentioned that he was heading back there." She folded her arms. "I can't imagine why. That project is in disrepair; it has been for years."

_He's so close!_

"Thank you so much, Doctor Li; this was a big help!" He turned to leave.

"Jeremiah…" Her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Be wary of the Wasteland. You're a good soul; it has a habit of taking that and twisting it."

The young man turned back to face her. "I'm determined to remain the same, Doctor; I will not disappoint my father. And…honestly…I don't want to change, not like some of the people I've seen."

Madison Li nodded without further words and returned to her work. Before Jeremiah could leave the lab however, the old man in the suit approached him.

"You look like a resourceful young man; I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hearing me out. My name is Zimmer, and I have a proposition for you."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah stepped over the bodies of two mirelurks who had evidently fallen victim to the various traps in Rivet City's sunken bow. Water dripped from his undergarments; he'd left his weapons and armor with Dogmeat outside, with the exception of his combat knife. No one would mess with them.<p>

Zimmer had tasked him with finding a missing android that had disguised itself as a human and escaped the Commonwealth, and he'd found his first clue in the Rivet City clinic. Dr. Preston gave him a holotape detailing the android's surgical procedure, and Belle Bonny pointed him to the sunken bow to find one man: Horace Pinkerton.

Judging by the dead mirelurks, Pinkerton did not want to be disturbed, but that wasn't an option. Jeremiah waded his way through the remaining traps, keeping careful watch on the ground directly beneath him at all times.

As he entered a large room, the click of a revolver's lever caught his ear.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Jeremiah turned slowly with his hands raised, coming face to face with an older man. "I'm looking for Horace Pinkerton. I'm assuming you're him."

The old man didn't lower the gun. "What do you want?"

"My name's Jeremiah Willborn, and I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

Pinkerton's eyes narrowed. "And that is?"

"A man named Dr. Zimmer is looking for an android of his that's gone missing; I need to know where he went after he came to you."

"Get out; I don't know what you're talking about." Horace Pinkerton holstered the gun and began to walk away.

Jeremiah took a step forward. "Wait! I know you're the one who gave him a new face…and a new name. Please, I need to—"

"To do what? I'll not have you undoing my work, boy. The android came to me to escape his captors, and at the behest of the Railroad, I did what I could. I'm not letting some mercenary take what does not belong to him."

The young man furrowed his brow. "Sir, I'm not a—"

Pinkerton shook his head. "You'd take away a man's autonomy for, what, money? Power? What did this…Zimmer…promised you?"

"He's an android, not a per—"

"He is a _man_, now, and I will not give him up to the likes of you! Now get out of my home!"

Jeremiah ran his hands through his hair, which had grown longer and scragglier since he'd left the vault. "I'm not leaving. I need to know!"

Horace Pinkerton sighed. "Fine. You really want to know? Everything about who the man you're searching for is in the terminal on the wall to your left. But listen carefully: a man's fate is not yours to toy with."

"Thank you, sir," Jeremiah said as he approached the computer.

"Don't thank me, not for this."

* * *

><p>Jeremiah sighed as he stared at the stack of materials in his hands. Water still clung to his hair as he poured over the records and photos while sitting up near Rivet City's bridge. Dogmeat lay at his feet, panting and glancing around. The android component Victoria had given him rested on his bundled up armor.<p>

He stared at the new face of the android Zimmer had him looking for, a face that was familiar to him. Jeremiah stood and stretched; he reached for his bundled up leather armor.

"C'mon, boy; we have to go see Harkness."

The two of them walked across the bridge and entered the Rivet City Market. The wanderer scanned the shops and kiosks below, soon spotting his quarry sitting at one of the stools at Gary's Galley. He approached the head of security, who noticed him long before he reached the android.

"What do you want, kid?" Harkness asked.

"We need to talk. Privately."

The security chief frowned. "Anything you want to say, you can say right here."

Jeremiah shrugged. "Fine. You aren't who you think you are."

Harkness cocked his head. "What the hell are you talking about? If this is some kind of existential—"

"It's not." The wanderer slapped the papers down in front of Harkness and waved the audio file at him. "You're actually an android from the Commonwealth; a man named Zimmer is looking for you."

Harkness' eyes widened. "You're not serious!" He stared at the documents. "This is…no. This is some kind of joke."

Jeremiah winced. "I can play the audio recording if you don't—"

"No," he whispered. "Enough. Get out of Rivet City. Right now!"

"Zimmer will find out; someone will help him if—"

The security chief pulled the odd, glowing weapon from his back and leveled it at Jeremiah. "Leave. Now. I won't ask again."

"Harkness…damn it! I'm trying to help you!"

All eyes in the marketplace were on them now, and Harkness gritted his teeth. "Get up, or I will turn you into a pile of goo on the floor. Hands behind your head."

Jeremiah complied, standing and putting his hands behind his head. Dogmeat growled, but he shook his head. "Stay, boy."

"Turn around and walk toward the exit," Harkness said. As the wanderer did so, he felt the weapon pressed against his back. "If you make one wrong move, I'll blast a hole in you."

As they walked, Jeremiah sighed. "Harkness, please…"

"Not. One. Word."

They reached the top of the steps; the door to the Wasteland sat before them.

"Open it," the android said.

The wanderer winced. "Activate A3-21 recall code: Violet." He heard the clatter of Harkness' weapon on the ground.

"Eeeeaaaaaugh!" The security chief cried out and clutched his head. He dropped to his knees.

Jeremiah turned and knelt down. "I'm sorry; it was the only way to make sure Zimmer couldn't get to you."

"It's…my god…it's all true…" The android glanced up at Jeremiah. "Why…why couldn't you just let me live my life!"

Several of the guards, who had heard his cries, ran up the steps, but Harkness waved them off. "No…it's fine. Leave me alone."

"Are you sure, sir?" A female officer took a step forward. "You look—"

"I'll be fine, Danvers," he replied. "Please, just go."

She inclined her head, but said nothing else as she motioned for the rest of the guards to back off.

As they left, Harkness turned back toward Jeremiah. "Why the hell would you do that?" He hissed. "I didn't need this!"

"Zimmer would find you eventually. I thought that it would be easier—"

"_Zimmer_ would be dead if he came for me!" The android leaned against the metal wall. "I cut myself shaving this morning; I bleed. I know the truth, but I'm still a human. I still _feel_ human." He rested his head against the wall. "Why did you do this to me?"

"We need to decide what to do about Zimmer; I needed to get your memories back in order to do that."

Harkness pulled the weapon off of his back. "I know exactly what to do with him!"

"I have a better idea," Jeremiah replied, pulling the component off of his belt. "If I show this to Zimmer, he leaves thinking that you're dead, and no one has to die."

The android gritted his teeth. "Fine. Just get him to leave Rivet City."

"Security Chief Harkness!" Armitage's voice echoed across the deck. "We need to speak with you!"

Jeremiah's eyes widened. "No…"

His hand went to the 10mm at his side, and Armitage followed suit as soon as he noticed. The mercenary was a second too slow, and the wanderer leveled the pistol at his chest and fired twice. As Armitage's corpse hit the deck, Jeremiah turned the gun toward Zimmer.

"Activation code—"

A hole opened in the old man's forehead, stopping him mid-sentence and dropping him to the floor. Jeremiah grimaced as blood poured from both men. He watched the guards approach him, guns raised, and he dropped his to the floor.

"Wait!" Harkness said. "Don't shoot him."

Danvers cocked her head, but her submachine gun did not lower. "Why?"

"He was trying to tell me about an attempt on my life by Armitage and Zimmer. Turns out he was right. His quick trigger finger saved my life."

The guards glanced at each other and slowly lowered their weapons. Danvers sighed. "I'm going to need an explanation."

* * *

><p>The last Super Mutant fell, with most of his face missing. The previous one lay in a pile of glowing green goo on the floor of Project Purity.<p>

Jeremiah stared at the plasma rifle in his hands, a gift from Harkness for "saving him from a lifetime of slavery." It did the job very well. Super Mutants were good at shrugging off bullets, but plasma tore through them.

He slung it over his back, and his hand brushed over the 10mm. Was it really so easy to shoot Zimmer and Armitage? The wanderer shook his head and glanced down at the various holotapes scattered along one of the terminals. Plugging one in immediately caused the Pip-Boy to start playing the recording, and his father's voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Jeremiah listened in hopeful silence, and he wasn't disappointed. The tape had told him exactly where his father had gone next.

It was time to pay Vault 112 a visit.

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been a long time coming, I know. But I just wanted to say that this story is not discontinued.


End file.
